vampiresa elegida
by princesa de diamante
Summary: El un vampiro que buscaba con quien compartir su vida ella una chica que despertaba en el los mismos sentimientos que hace tanto le fueron arrebatados ¿Podría huir de aquel embrollo? antes de que su corazón saliera destrozado como siempre serena x Darien
1. prologo

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **PROLOGO**

Serenity Tsukino una joven de 16 años con cabellos rubios como el oro , piel de una tonalidad blanca con mejillas sonrosadas , ojos azules como el cielo y un temperamento algo tímido pero de gran corazón se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga Rei Hino hija de una familia adinerada de la ciudad , aunque no se sabía mucho de su procedencia ya que Neherenia la cabeza de la familia era muy reservada, ya estando frente la puerta prosiguió a tocarla esperando respuesta.

― ¿ Rei no saldrás un rato ? - pregunto la rubia al ver que la pelinegra salia a recibirla -

― Claro dame unos minutos ¿ no te gustaría pasar? - haciéndose a un lado de la puerta-

― Claro si no te molesta- mientras entrelaza sus manos nerviosamente -

― Por supuesto que no - decía ella apurándola a entrar-

― Está bien - contesto la rubia mientras miraba que un mayordomo cerraba la puerta-

― Siéntete como en tu casa le dice la morena a la rubia para luego subir las escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo.

― Buenas tardes Serenity - la rubia voltea con sorpresa ya que no había visto llegar a nadie y esto la alarmo .

― Buenas noches señora ... digo buenas tardes - contesto ella al ver que se trataba de la madre de Rei-

― No te disculpes falta muy poco para el anochecer y ¿cómo has estado ? - pregunto cortésmente -

― Amm pues vera - siendo interrumpida por la azabache.

―Pero que grosera no te he ofrecido a tomar algo por favor deje ARTEMIS!

―No se preocupe señora y por favor no me llame Serenity prefiero solo Serena - decía esta, al ver con la formalidad que la trataba la azabache-

― Si señora ¿ me llamo?

― Tráele algo de tomar a Sereni... Serena -le brinda una mirada amenazante -

― Claro señora -retirándose de la sala -

― y bien serena ¿cuál es tu nombre completo ?-con curiosidad en la mirada-

\- Serenity Tsukino Usagui.

―Serenity ese nombre me recuerda a... - siendo interrumpida antes de terminar-

― Aquí tiene señorita -entregándole una taza de té espeso -

―Muchas gracias señor - tomando la taza de té y dándole un sorbo- tiene un sabor un poco agrio -haciendo una mueca de desagrado -

― Si de eso se trata - contesto ella con una media sonrisa de triunfo -

―Bueno creo que es hora de irme ya es noche y no es correcto estar a estas horas fuera - levantándose rápidamente para sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y acto seguido caer inconsciente -

―Artemis sube a la señorita por favor a la recamara seleccionada .

― Claro señora -tomando a serena en brazos para llevarla-

― Madre con todo respeto no creo que serena sea la adecuada ninguna de las anteriores muchachas que he traído en los últimos 65 años han sido del agrado de mi tío quiero decir el Amo ...

―No perdemos nada con intentar mi hermano ya está perdiendo la paciencia , ya he perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que le hemos ¨ presentado" - haciendo comillas con los dedos-chicas grandes , medianas y pequeñas de edad ¡de todo! ninguna es de su agrado , a él le debemos todo esto Rei no lo olvides. además el es el futuro heredero al trono - contesto la pelinegra mayor -

―Lo sé madre veremos qué suerte tenemos ahora - suspirando pesadamente -

―Muy bien ahora que lo comprendes llamare a tu tío - replico Neherenia-

― Está bien - replico Rei con cara de aburrimiento-

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS ...**

Una pelinegra se encontraba sentada en un sillón pensando en todo lo ocurrido se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana mirando preocupada a través del vidrio ahumado que estaba delante de ella , desde hace unas horas había percibido la presencia de tres lobos jóvenes por los alrededores era algo inusual pero aun así no representaban ningún peligro tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando una voz conocida hizo acto de presencia .

―Rei que gusto verte - dice esto mientras sale de las penumbras -

―Hola tío... quiero decir amo - con la mirada fija en el suelo -

―Rei sabes que no son necesarias esas formalidades soy tu tío hermano de tu madre ven y dame un abrazo - extendiendo los brazos ampliamente-

La pelinegra no tardo en reaccionar y le contesto con un abrazo efusivo que duraría unos segundos para después apartarse.

―¿Te podría hacer una pregunta ?

― Por supuesto , la que quieras - mirándola con curiosidad con sus ojos zafiros -

―¿ Por qué tardaste tanto?

―Veras tuve algunos problemas para salir de la tercera dimensión y al llegar me tope con unos chuchos rondando y no quería perder más tiempo así que los evite , ahora que ya resolví tu duda ¿ podrías llevarme con tu madre y la candidata?.

 **Llegando a la habitación...**

―¡ Que gusto verte ! - con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

― Lo mismo digo Neherenia , y bueno ya es hora de que me muestren el motivo de mi visita no crees.

―Claro , claro ven por aquí - quitando el dosel blanco que cubre la cama , mostrando a la rubia que se encuentra en ella, dormida a causa del somnífero -

Se quedo mirándola con detenimiento examinando cada detalle de ella , empezó por el cabello rubio descendiendo por sus parpados con unas pestañas espesas, unos labios carnosos color cerezo, unos pechos redondos y de un tamaño exquisito , cintura estrecha y unas piernas bien torneadas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de esa joven eran las sensaciones que producía en él desde que la vio sentía la necesidad de saber mas y mas de ella sobre todo de su temperamento que parecía indescifrable él quería conocerla de eso estaba seguro sintió una extraña sensación de protección asía ella , en ese instante tomo su mano sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Entonces lo supo...

―hermano ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto consternada.

―Ya saben lo que deben hacer ella es la vampiresa elegida.

* * *

bueno este sería el comienzo de la historia tal vez por el momento no tenga mucho sentido pero en los próximos capítulos comprenderán

no olviden dejar un reviews ya que eso me hace saber que les agrada la historia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo

hasta la próxima ! **(E** )


	2. 2 años despues exactos

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **2 años después exactos**

6:30 Am de la mañana lunes, suena el despertador como todos los días a la misma hora.

Hoy me levanto como siempre para ir a la universidad , voy por mi toalla para ducharme después salgo me cepillo los dientes. me desenredo el cabello que me llega hasta los muslos , lo sujeto en una media coleta con un listón blanco me pongo el uniforme que consta de una falda negra , camisa blanca ,zapatos de tacón bajo acto seguido bajo las escaleras para desayunar y hay esta mi familia sentada en el comedor como siempre distante conmigo , pero bueno que se puede esperar si ellos querían desde un principio un hijo varón pero nací yo , ahí fue cuando mi padre Kengi Tsukino le reprocho a mi madre Ikuko por no darle un varón a la primera , tiempo después nació Samuel que actualmente cuenta con 13 años siendo el aprobado por todos.

― en la nevera esta el desayuno o puedes prepararte algo- dijo mi madre con tono cortante.

―Gracias , ahora me preparo - mientras bostezaba -

― hace rato llamo un chico llamado Seiya kou diciendo que llegaría a la segunda hora.

―Si gracias Sammy - en que gran momento lo fue a decir pensé para mis adentros-

―¿ Quién es ese tal Seiya Kou? - decía mi padre dejando el periódico que se encontraba leyendo-

―Es mi amigo desde los 8 años si estuvieras mas al pendiente de mi lo sabrías ¡no ignorándome desde que tengo memoria!

―¡Niña insolente! yo soy el que te da todo esto estudio, comida , ropa y casa - se levanta de la mesa abruptamente dirigiéndose asía mi dirección -

―Lo sé , pero como no fui el hombre que querías me tratas como basura ¿ verdad? pero ya estoy cansada de todo esto.

―Pues si tan cansada estas anda ve duerme en un parque y mantente tu sola que es lo que te hace falta para que valores - con rabia en los ojos-

―Pues eso haré no necesito de un " padre" como tu si es que se te puede dar ese título , porque padre no es el que engendra si no el que te cría con amor y se interesa por tu bienestar.

―¡ Ya es suficiente ! -abofeteándome fuerte en mi mejilla , lo único que atine hacer fue tomar mi mochila e irme azotando la puerta fuertemente , mientras caminaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -

Todo el tiempo pienso que no son mi familia , pero no estaré como una princesa esperando mi príncipe azul que solucione todos mis problemas camino rápidamente asía la preparatoria hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de mi amiga mina

―¡Serena! que te paso tienes los ojos hinchados y lo que parece una mano en tu mejilla ¿ quién fue el idiota que te hizo esto?- había una ansiedad en aquella sencilla pregunta que me rompió el corazón al instante de que Mina la formulo.

― Nadie mina no tiene importancia - mientas bajaba la mirada para evadir sus ojos inquisitivos -

― Claro que la tiene yo iré a golpear a esa idiota con mis propias manos- con los nudillos hechos puños -

En ese momento suena el timbre de la primera clase.

― Vaya creía que no vendrían ya estaba... ¿ pero serena que te sucedió?

― No es nada me sentare hasta atrás no te preocupes Lita.

Llega la maestra Mónica que procedía a dar su clase , una hora después mina se encontraba arrastrándome por los pasillos del instituto.-

―Vamos Serena ¡apresúrate!

― Serena y Mina espérenme - dijo la azabache mientras corría asía ellas -

Me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con alguien-

― ¡Disculpe! no fue mi intención estaba muy distraída -dije sin levantar la mirada-

― Bombón ... déjame ayudarte - mientras me tendía la mano- ¿ qué te sucede?

― No es nada ya lo he repetido muchas demasiado , métanse en sus asuntos - poniendo mis brazos en jarras en verdad todo esto me estaba cabreando mucho-

― Serenity hablo muy enserio si fue una de tus amigas - mientras su mirada recaía en Rei

―No fue Rei no entiendo porque ustedes dos no se soportan desde el primer día ¿ acaso se conocían ?

― No bombón . pero hay ciertas cosas que son difíciles explicar.

― si Serena somos como perros y gatos en este caso Seiya sería el perro ¿verdad?

―Claro - compartiendo mirada con la pelinegra - si yo fuera el perro en tu "metáfora" tú te quedarías como el gato que le entierra los colmillos al pájaro y ese seria Serena - recalcando lo ultimo-

―Considerando el tamaño de tu cerebro te felicito , pero ese no es el caso si nos disculpas nos vamos .

 **Saliendo del instituto...**

―Sabes algo Rei no sé porque pero siempre en este día desde hace algunos años siento algo cerca de mí que me protege y conforme va anocheciendo se hace más intenso mas real - silencio por unos momentos - olvídalo son estupideces ya no sé ni lo que digo - mientras le daba una media sonrisa

―Serena ... yo tengo algo que decirte y ya es tiempo de que lo sepas falta muy poco para que-es interrumpida por una rubia abruptamente-

―Chicas ¡ miren ya viene el autobús ! -dijo Mina con entusiasmo-

― Yo las puedo llevar en mi coche -se ofreció Rei-

― No te preocupes Rei nos preferimos ir en autobús mira somos 4 y estar parando cada 5 calles te dará lata - dijo Lita para después sonreírle -

― Bueno si así lo quieren , nos vemos el lunes - Rei cerró la puerta de un golpe y se metió dentro del coche para arrancar e irse-

 **Ya en el autobús ...**

―Adiós chicas , aquí nos bajamos Lita y yo.

―Adiós chicas nosotras nos esperamos a la próxima parada -dijo mina ya que yo me sentía de lo peor como para entablar palabras -

Me encontraba en la manzana del barrio 15 ya que allí era mi parada tome mi mochila para después bajar , mientras estaba cruzando la calle no sé en qué momento un idiota con una motocicleta venia directo hacia mi dirección , cuando ya lo tenía muy cerca de mi lo único que pensé en hacer fue en cubrirme para aminorar el impacto pero no recibí ninguno , voltio y claramente pude ver a un hombre moreno de no más de 25 años alto , con hombros anchos y cabellos azabaches pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos color azul profundo magnéticos después de eso todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

 **Hospital central de Tokio**

― ¿Cuál es la situación de la paciente ? - pregunto el doctor Tomoe -

―La paciente presenta baja presión , pero nada de golpes internos ni externos según muestras las radiografías lo más extraño es que el otro hombre que iba en la motocicleta tiene dos costillas rotas , daño severo en la columna vertebral además de pérdida de visión en el hemisferio derecho y permítame agregar que tantas lesiones por solo caer en el pavimento no son normales , y parecen más causadas de forma intencional - dijo pensativa-

― Entonces la paciente se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y el agresor en terapia intensiva.

― Efectivamente doctor.

―¿ Ya aviso a los familiares ?

―Sí pero nadie contestaba , en las pertenencias de la joven se encontraba el número telefónico de una tal Rei Chiba me dispuse a marcarle y dijo que enseguida estaría aquí .

― Muy bien Mimet , eso sería todo por el momento.

 **A la mañana siguiente ...**

Abrí los ojos para mirar todo a mi alrededor me encontraba en lo que parecía un hospital pero me sentía perfectamente al ver la habitación me encontré con Rei sentada en un sofá mirándome muy preocupa , al lado estaba un reloj que marcaba las 7:10 de la mañana.

―Rei , pasan de las 7:00 deberías ir a clases.

―¡ Serena ! me has dado un susto de muerte ¿ qué fue lo que paso - Rei se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme algo demasiado extraño en ella-

―Veras cuando baje del autobús - detengo mi relato ya que Seiya entra como tornado por la puerta -

―Bombón ¿ estás bien ? vine en cuanto me entere ¿ qué sucedió ? me tenias tan angustiado - mientras besaba la frente de la rubia percibiendo un olor extraño en ella -

― No se preocupen no fue nada , y como estaba diciendo yo cruzaba la calle y un tipo en una motocicleta apareció de la nada estoy segura que me debió haber atropellado pero no se creo que alguien intervino - mientras recordaba al hombre que había visto-

―Bombón explícate por favor.

―Creerán que estoy loca pero estoy segura que alguien intervino para que no me sucediera nada

― Creo que lo mejor es que descanses - dijo Rei poniéndose nerviosa el día de hoy actuaba demasiado extraño -

― Déjala que termine , creo que ya tengo una idea y por tu semblante creo que tu también - con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro-

― Se que esto parece no tener sentido pero estoy segura de lo que vi era un hombre alto, de cabellos azabaches , piel morena y unos ojos - sin querer se me salió un suspiro al recordar a lo atractivo que era -

―¿ Cómo eran sus ojos?- pregunto inquisitivo Seiya.

―De un azul oscuro - le conteste-

― Bueno creo que te afecto el golpe , o lo que sea - mientras salía con paso airado del cuarto -

―Más tarde vendrán mis hermanos hacerte unas preguntas solo por curiosidad - viendo de reojo como se marchaba Rei- nos vemos bombón - por cierto ten MUCHO CUIDADO recalcando las últimas palabras -

 **En el pasillo del hospital...**

―¡REI! espera un segundo - tomando bruscamente del brazo a la pelinegra-

― Que es lo que quieres ahora !suéltame¡ no me pongas las patas encima.

―La descripción que dio Serena ¿ sabes a quien me recuerda?

― No tengo ni la menor idea - en tono de burla -

―No lo creo , en la noche tendré una charla con Taiki y Yaten veremos si ellos piensan lo mismo.

― Lárgate de una buena vez perro - mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color negro oscuro-

―Claro hasta pronto -con evidente sorna detrás de su voz- y dile que no lo quiero cerca ELLA ES MÍA.

 **este capítulo es el principio de la historia donde ya más o menos se podrán dar cuenta de los personajes espero subir el siguiente en una semana como máximo 2 por que también tengo que actualizar mi otro fic :) muchas gracias por sus comentarios !**

 **No olviden dejar review no se necesita una cuenta para dejarlos , nos leemos ! (E)**


	3. capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Hospital central de Tokio**

Aun seguía en mi mente aquel extraño hombre no sé porque pero siento que me es bastante familiar su apariencia de tan solo recordarlo me recorre una sensación de calidez que no puedo describir.

Tocan la puerta

― Hola bombón veo que ya estas mejor , mis hermanos y yo te haremos unas preguntas ¿ te parece?

―Me encuentro perfectamente Seiya no seas tan cabezota y sigas insistiendo en ello Taiki , Yaten háganme las preguntas hace tiempo que no los veía

― Gracias Serena, ya nos veremos más a menudo después de esto no te preocupes.

―Así es y ahora ¿ podemos comenzar? - dijo el peliplata-

― Serena ¿ cómo es que no tienes lesiones o a que lo atribuyes?

―Como ya se lo dije a Seiya un extraño hombre desvió la motocicleta que venía hacia mi dirección, para después desaparecer por arte de magia ¡anden díganme loca! -realmente esta situación me tenia harta no tenía ni un rasguño y me seguían reteniendo en el hospital-

― ¿ Podrías describirlo?- dijo Taiki.

\- Amm si más o menos 1.85, cabello negro, espalda ancha , ojos color azul oscuro creo que era moreno.

-¿ Te parece conocido de algún lugar? o no lo reconoces.

\- Sentí que ya lo había visto me pareció muy familiar no lo sentí como un extraño.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten comparten miradas.

―¿ Chicos sucedes algo? -en realidad me tenían muy consternada tantas preguntas parecían del FBI.

―No disculpa eso sería todo nosotros nos retiramos , gracias por tu tiempo- dijo Yaten-

 **Mansión Chiba**

―¡ MADRE! - gritaba la pelinegra entrando apresuradamente a la habitación de su progenitora.

― ¡Pero qué alboroto es este! ¿por que entras a mis aposentos sin tocar?

-―Se han dado cuenta, el amo no debió haber hecho eso.

―Explícate - en tono mordaz -

― Los perros ya se dieron cuenta de que el amo fue el que salvo a Serenity.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Si madre ¡estamos perdidas!

―Si esto se sabe en la octava dimensión , el líder de los animales esos tratara de amenazarnos allí tendremos un problema , es hora de avisar a tu tío tenemos que adelantar los planes de inmediato.

―Así será madre, tenemos que llevar a Serenity a la tercera dimensión en cuanto antes.

 **En otra parte de la ciudad ,...**

―Bombón con lo que paso con tus padres quiero decir amm - balbuceando-

―Deja de balbucear y dime de buena vez que sucede - Seiya nunca era indeciso pensé para mis adentros -

―Bueno si gustas en este tiempo que no estás bien con tu familia - tomando mi maleta que se encontraba en el suelo-quería saber si no querías estar en la casa en este tiempo , claro con tu propia recamara- mientras se ponía mas rojo que una granada-

―¿ No crees que te ocasionaría problemas con Yaten y Taiki- realmente no sería bien visto pero a estas alturas no regresaría a casa de mis padres ni por todo el oro del mundo-

― Por supuesto que no para nosotros eres como de la familia , sería un placer tenerte como invitada mientras las cosas se arreglan.

―¡ Muchas gracias Seiya ! - de la emoción me abalance sobre él para darle un buen abrazo pero Seiya trastabillo y caímos los dos -

―Bueno creo que era verdad lo que decías , no necesitabas estar en el hospital mientras me ayudaba a levantarme -

―Si no me paso nada , y disculpa por haberte tirado al suelo - sentía que mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza no sé ni cómo logre tirarlo -

―No te preocupes y bueno que te parece si nos vamos yendo ya casi es medianoche - viendo preocupado el cielo y la luna que se está formando-

 **Minutos después ...**

―Vaya Seiya vives hasta los adentros del bosque¿ que no te da miedo salir todos los días?

―No ,conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano , ya casi llegamos no te preocupes.

― Eso espero estoy muy cansada.

― Y bueno hay es - señalando una casa enorme con muros muy altos-

― Ahora entiendo por qué tendré mi propia alcoba ,¿ no te parece que es muy grande? y mas para solo 3 personas.

― En algunas épocas del año esta a reventar créeme ...

― No sabía que tu tuvieras mas familia aparte de Taiki y Yaten.

― Sí pero no es tanto como ´´familia¨ vienen por obligación después de ... olvídalo - pasa por favor abriendo la puerta -

―¿ Buenas noches serena gustas algo de cenar ? - dijo Yaten quien estaba sentado en el sofá de forma despreocupada -

―No gracias, ya es muy noche lo mejor será irme a dormir ¿ si no les ocasiona molestias me podrían señalar donde ?

― Seiya te la mostrara nosotros nos retiramos esperamos y te sientas cómoda - dijo Taiki para después irse junto con Yaten -

―por aquí serena - dijo Seiya mientras tomaba mi maleta y caminábamos por un pasillo largo hasta que se detuvo frente una puerta para después abrirla -

―Muchas gracias Seiya.

― No me agradezcas , no es nada - encendiendo lo que parecía una chimenea-

―¿ Por qué haces todo esto por mi ? -pregunte-

―Bueno -con la mirada baja - te conozco desde pequeños , nos llevamos muy bien y además ... olvídalo son tonterías - levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta de un salto.

― Espera ¿ siempre qué ? -dije con curiosidad-

― Siempre te he amado Serena- dijo sin más -

No sé en qué momento reaccione para ver que Seiya me estaba besando al principio fue lento y tierno , subiendo poco a poco la intensidad hasta que nos separamos el rápidamente salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra me quede hay cuestionándome ¿ qué era lo que sentía por él? mire el reloj y pasaban de las 12 :00 salí de la habitación ya que se me había terminado el agua , decidí ir por mas , mientras cruzaba el pasillo me llamo la atención escuchar voces provenientes de una habitación.

― Tenemos que decírselo ya no aguanto más esto -dijo Seiya jalándose el cabello

―Aun no es el momento y lo sabes ¿ cómo quieres que se lo digamos ?

― No lo sé tal vez empezando con serena eres la vampiresa elegida , la que gobernara la tercera dimensión junto al soberano ´´ rey vampiro ´´ -haciendo comillas con los dedos- por cierto te drenara la sangre para que te conviertas en uno de los suyos , y como si no fuera poco en estos momentos tienes a la segunda dimensión buscándote como unos jodidos dementes la cereza del pastel tus amigos de la infancia con unos LOBOS ¡ qué gran idea !

En ese momento se escucha el sonido se algo que se rompió muy cerca ...

¡ Por dios en ese momento todo el mundo me quería muerta ! no se a donde iré pero tengo que salir de esta casa - me dispuse a correr para salir de este internado bosque -

― ¡ Demonios ! escucho tu muy bien resumen Yaten , ahora se fue y los carroñeros esos no dudaran en clavarle los colmillos.

 **En las entrañas del bosque ...**

No fue buena idea salir de esa casa sin zapatos mis pies estaban destrozados de tanto correr definitivamente necesitaba un descanso o no podría seguir - pensé para mis adentros_ me recargue en un árbol para descansar pero entonces vi una silueta saliendo de la oscuridad.

― Pero miren quien está aquí la vampiresa elegida ¿ por fin te dejaron salir los perritos?

―Con que esta es la chiquilla -dijo la peliverde refiriéndose a ella con desdén -

―Entonces esta es la hembra de Chiba , y la que pidió mi hermano que encontráramos- mientras aparecía repentinamente delante de mí y bueno lindura hueles a lobo no creo que ninguno de los dos le guste esto.

―Me tiene sin cuidado lo que les guste a ellos bastardo -vociferé-

―Mira nada mas , a ti te hace falta que alguien te tenga la mano firme - dijo un pelirojo que apareció levantando el brazo para abofetearme -

Seiya apareció con 2 lobos detrás del , esto no se podía poner peor.

―Tócala y estarás muerto desgraciado.

― Pero que tenemos por aquí 2 perros tu Kou por que no estás como lo que eres un perro estúpido desterrado junto con su familia por defender a una vampira la raza que juro extinguir sin piedad y no pudo cumplir o que ¿no se lo has contado?

\- ¡ Ya basta ! - transformándose en el momento en lo que parecía un lobo -

― Esto será muy entretenido - dijo Esmeralda sacando los colmillos y un abanico rojo lleno de navajas -

Segundos después me quede ahí parada sin tener la mínima idea de qué hacer , no sabía si ayudar a los lobos que al parecer eran mis amigos de toda la vida... tampoco tengo idea si me quieren matar o proteger por el momento me estaban salvando así que me inclino mas por ellos , un aullido lastimero me saco de mis pensamientos al parecer la vampira había lastimado a un lobo y se disponía a matarlo , entonces corrí hacia la vampira con una fuerza que no sé de dónde saque fuerzas y la aventé lejos golpeándose con un árbol , por su parte los otros dos lobos estaban peleando a muerte con los vampiros , la peliverde se acerco para tomarme de los cabellos y acto seguido decir.

―¡ Basta! suéltenlos malditos perros o esta vampira se muere.

En el momento sueltan a los vampiros y se dirigen junto al lobo que está en el suelo.

― Que estúpidos dejar todo para que al final esta - en tono despectivo- termine muerta , esmeralda ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

― Por supuesto Zafiro - apretando mi cuello fuertemente -

Cuando me encontraba al borde de perder la conciencia una rosa negra apareció cortando las manos de la mujer con un tiro exacto.

― ¡ Pero qué demonios ! quién se atreve hacerme esto , diamante te cortara la cabeza por herirme.

― No te metas con ella u olvidare que eres vampiresa y a la próxima te matare no lo dudes -replico con enfado -

― Con que ya te moviste de tu trono -vociferó el pelinegro que llamaban Zafiro -

Me quedé quieta mirando, mientras ellos parloteaban . Para ser franca, no quería mirar nada de ello . ****―Es mejor que se retiren , como verán no vengo solo - hizo una pausa embozando una sonrisa - les estoy dando una oportunidad que no se volverá a dar.

― Tus achichicles no nos dan miedo los mismo idiotas de siempre Malaquite , Neflyte , Jedite o y el bastardo de tu hermano -apunto Rubeus-

Al parecer eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que los unos a los otros comenzando una guerra a muerte donde no estaban saliendo muy bien librados los Black ya que estaban desfalleciendo poco a poco de pronto vi como Rubeus se aproximaba hacia mí.

―Si me voy a morir me llevo a tu vampira junto conmigo.

El pelirojo me levanto del suelo para después encajarme las garras que se extendían por sus manos lo último que sentí fue un gran dolor en el estomago.

― Maldito bastardo - sacando una daga para acto seguido cortarle el cuello lentamente para después quemar el cuerpo-

―Darien aun tiene pulso se puede salvar - levantándola en brazos -

―Tenemos que irnos rápidos tal vez Luna tiene algún remedio - extendiendo los brazos para que le entregara a Serena-

― Ten con cuidado , yo abriré el portal.

―Por favor huele demasiado a sangre ,esto no es nada soportable - dijo Neflyte

\- Ni siquiera lo piensen váyanse ustedes primero no necesito dañar a ninguno de mis amigos - dijo Darien bruscamente -

―Ya escucharon , vayámonos antes de que nos arrepintamos - haciendo una seña con la mano-

―¿ Por qué tú no tienes deseo de su sangre Andrew ?

― Es lo que no entiendo - abriendo un portal nuevo -

EN LA TERCERA DIMENSIÓN ...

―¡ LUNA ! - gritaba un pelinegro a todo pulmón llevando a una rubia en brazos―

―Dígame amo que sucede - dijo una mujer de cabellos azabaches , ojos rojos y esbelta figura -

―Pero que tanto alboroto hay aquí - apunto con enojo una pelliroja -

― Ahora no Beryl no me interesa -con tono mordaz -

― Que humor ... ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que me hables así ?

―No es de tu incumbencia - dijo tajantemente -

EN LA HABITACIÓN ...

― ¿ Qué tal esta ? - apunto con relativa calma -

―No creo que pase la noche , perdió mucha sangre ningún humano puede sobrevivir a esto en verdad lo siento - concluyo -

―¿ Cómo que humano ? - murmuro Andrew-

― Si tuviera algún pariente vampiro o sobrenatural tal vez la herida cicatrizaría relativamente rápido , pero tampoco está en la edad de la transición y necesitaría sangre muy fuerte para que se hicieran presentes los signos antes de tiempo, ya que no tiene nada de lo anterior terminara desangrándose no puedo hacer nada mas la herida es muy profunda siento decepcionarlos -con la cabeza baja -

― Joder _ golpeando la pared haciendo un hueco - ese maldito de Black me las va a pagar ¡ todos ellos!

―Darien mira -sorprendido- sus heridas están medio sanando.

―Esto es increíble ni siquiera ha llegado a la transición y ya está desarrollando poderes.

―Espera ella no es vampira - dijo Darien confundido -

―Si pudo sanar una herida de esa magnitud y en ese tiempo debe ser bruja , vampira o loba pero no es humana eso te lo aseguro.

LO SE tarde más de lo proyectado para actualizar pero me estoy mudando de casa UnU y se me anda dificultando pero aquí sigo :) les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me dejan un mensaje eso me motiva mucho a seguir con la historia

30 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2016 (E)


	4. capitulo4

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Flash Back.**

―Pero mira que tenemos aquí , 2 perros y tu kou por que nos estas como lo que eres un perro estúpido desterrado junto con su familia por defender a una vampira la raza que juro extinguir sin piedad pero no pudo cumplir o que ¿ no se lo has contado ?

 **Fin del flash back.**

― Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Zafiro en el bosque al referirse de ese modo a los lobos , ellos sabían lo que era pero no la mataron .

― ¿ Pero de que hablas Darien ?

―Sobre la conversación que tuvo Zafiro y el lobo él se refería a ellos como traidores a su raza al defender a una vampira Andrew ella no es humana - murmura-

― Entonces ¿por qué Malaquite y los demás deseaban su sangre ?

―Aun no llega a la etapa de la transición - acercándose a serena para acariciar su rostro suavemente-

―La transición comienza a los 19 y ella está próxima la pregunta es ¿ la elegiste sabiendo esto ?

― No ,ni siquiera tenía idea - dijo Darien en voz baja -

―Después de lo que sucedió con usa...- el pelinegro lo interrumpe rápidamente -

― Serenity es mi presente , ella es mi pasado no quiero hablar de ello.

 **En la casa Kou**

― Seiya pudo no haber librado esta , es muy afortunado había 15 vampiros hay teniendo en cuenta que 10 estaban armados y los otros igual pero no a tal grado.

―Lo se fue demasiado estúpido de su parte si no hubiera perdido el conocimiento su afán por estar con ella lo habría terminado matando .

― Mira está reaccionando .

-Ser... Sere... Serena ... donde estas te necesito - balbuceaba el joven -

― Seiya ¡ reacciona ! - moviéndolo estrepitosamente -

― ¿Donde está Serena? iré por ella - levantándose mientras se tomaba la cabeza -

― El jefe de la Tercera se la llevo , acabaron con los Black y se fueron pero ...

― Pero que ¡dime! -respondió Seiya-

―Cálmate no es conveniente hablar de ello ahora es mejor que descanses.

―Dime que le paso a Serena o en este momento me iré averiguarlo -grito desesperado-.

― Veras Rubeus para vengarse del jefe de la tercera ... la atravesó con sus garras , recuerda que es vampira sanara te lo digo antes de que armes una escena.

― Pero ni siquiera llega a la transición no tiene el mismo poder -jalándose los cabellos -

― Estas olvidando la procedencia de Serena - murmuro Taiki-

―Nunca hemos estado seguros de ello , así que cállate de una buena vez -dijo Seiya -

 **En la tercera dimensión**

Lentamente comienzo abrir los ojos , mi mente se agobia al comprender que estoy en un lugar completamente desconocido intento levantarme pero un pinchazo de dolor me detienen instantáneamente al ver mi abdomen me doy cuenta que tengo una especie de vendaje lleno de sangre ¿ cómo me pude hacer eso? ― pensé para mis adentros ― no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esta habitación ni el por qué me encontraba en ella comencé a mirar a todas partes con la esperanza de encontrar una salida cercana pero con lo que me tope fue con unos ojos azules oscuros que me vigilaban desde las penumbras tire de la sabana rápidamente, en cuanto di unos pocos pasos el dolor del abdomen se agudizo haciendo que se me escapara un gemido de dolor para caer al suelo.

―Aun no cierra totalmente no puedes moverte así - dijo el hombre extraño mientras me tomaba en brazos para ponerme en la cama de nuevo-

― ¿ Qué es lo que quieres de mi ? -no lo conozco, no sé nada de él pero sí que su cercanía me hace sentir sensaciones completamente desconocidas .

―Quiero todo de ti Serenity - hubo un breve brillo de deseo en sus ojos que rápidamente desapareció.

―¿Acaso me tiene aquí para pedir plata por mi ? porque déjeme decirle que mi familia no le dará ni medio céntimo por mí al contrario les quitara un gran peso de encima -dije con decisión.

― Créeme no necesito plata, tan solo a ti-con una voz que derretiría hasta al hielo.

―No entiendo porque hace esto , usted fue el que me salvo de ser atropellada hace unos días , sus ojos... son los que he visto desde hace un par de años -el estomago se me contrae .

―Desde hace dos años no he hecho más que protegerte y contestando a tu pregunta si te salve estabas muy distraída - sentándose al lado de la cama.

― Es usted una clase de psicópata enfermo que me ha estado siguiendo ¿ qué quiere ?

― No soy nada de eso , estas helada hasta los huesos y necesitas un baño caliente llamare a Luna para que te ayude hasta luego Serenity -

―¡Espere ! -grite- yo no tengo por qué estar aquí .

El se detuvo a la mitad del paso , luego la miro por sobre su hombro para establecer contacto visual recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada para decirme.

―También ordenare que te traigan ropa - ignorando lo que le había dicho hace unos segundos su comentario hizo que me diera cuenta que tan solo estaba en bragas y una camisa de manga larga mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo ciruela al notar de donde provenía su coment **a** rio .

 **Minutos después...**

― Señorita -dijo una mujer con lo que parecía una bandeja llena de apetitosa comida -

― Gracias pero no tengo hambre afirme - mi estomago comenzó a gruñir al ver los alimentos pero no tomaría nada - ¿qué tal si tiene veneno o algo por el estilo? pensé-

― El amo se molestara si no come nada , además ordeno que le preparemos un baño caliente .

― No me importa lo que diga ese monstruo solo quiero salir de aquí no entiendo el motivo por qué me mantiene aquí - dije gritándole a la pobre mujer que no tenía nada de culpa en todo esto, inmediatamente me sentí mal por ello- discúlpeme señora no era mi intención hablarle así.

―No se disculpe señorita, pero muchas estarían felices de ocupar el lugar que usted tiene- sentándose en la cama.

―Y ¿ cuál es ese lugar que ni yo misma se que ocupo ? - pregunte.

― No me corresponde hablarle de ella, su baño ya está listo - señalando una puerta al fondo de la habitación - creo que su herida ya cerro solo era cuestión de horas si necesita algo mas puede llamarme .

Mire mi estomago para percatarme que si la herida estaba un poco más cerrada que hace unos minutos me puse de pie y tan solo sentí una molestia ligera entre al cuarto de baño para encontrarme con una tina elaborada de mármol comencé a sumergirme en ella, minutos después salí envuelta en una toalla había ropa común y corriente que cualquier humano utilizaría wow yo me imaginaba ropa más exótica me apresure a vestirme pasaron las horas y los minutos por más que intentaba abrir la puerta no lo conseguía , pero no podía rendirme , no aun analice las pareces cada detalle cada centímetro moví los muebles incluso uno de caoba que parecía muy viejo encontrándome con una compuerta casi imperceptible al abrirla hay estaban unos escalones ,estaba llegando al final cuando vi a una peliroja besándose con el hombre al que llamaban Darién .

―Darien ¿ qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos? - mientras dibujaba círculos en el pecho de él insinuándosele por completo.

―No siento deseos por ti Beryl ya no llamas mi atención en ningún sentido- alejándola de él .

―Eso no puede ser- dijo ella carcajeándose.

― Ya ves que si - respondió burlón.

\- ¿ Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario ? nunca te has resistido a mi cariño -dijo sensualmente mientras desabotona un botón de su vestido dejando ver una proporción generosa de sus senos.

No soportaba verlos así me daba repulsión no podía tolerarlo me fui lo mas calladamente a mi habitación dejando la compuerta cerrada y el mueble en su lugar , después me recosté haciendo mil y una ideas de lo que estaba pasando la rabia me invadía por completo unas horas después alguien toco la puerta fuertemente .

―¿Quién es? - pregunte , esperando que no fuera él.

― Soy Andrew Furuhata , vengo a verificar que este bien.

― Pasa entonces- no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie pero el solo estaba haciendo su trabajo no merecía un trato déspota de mi parte.

― veo que ya estas mejor - sonriéndome mostrando sus blancos dientes.

― Si gracias - conteste.

― De nada y dime ¿cómo te sientes ? - pregunto.

―Tan solo siento una punzada no es nada me parece que ya te conozco.

― Si estuve cuando te trajeron para acá.

―¿Sabes cómo están los lobos ? - dije alterada parándome inmediatamente de la cama abriendo un poco la herida que aun tenia

―Permítete- dijo el tomando un pañuelo para tapar mi herida - ya esta y respondiendo a tu pregunta dos lobos se llevaron a un lobo muy mal herido - levantando la vista mirándome con sus ojos verdes .

―Muchas gracias eres el único que ha respondido una pregunta todos se han quedado callados o poniéndome acertijos .

―Tú eres la vampiresa elegida temo decirte que no saldrás de aquí se que esa es tu pregunta - susurro .

― Yo no quiero quedarme aquí , mis amigas y en especial Rei deben estar muy preocupadas por mi

― ¿ Te refieres a Rei Chiba ?-pregunto

―Claro ¿ la conoces ? -

―Desde que era una cría llegara en poco tiempo a mi parecer.

―¿ y cómo podrá venir ? -pregunte realmente ella era humana y no entendía como podría dar con este sitio .

―Reí es la sobrina de Darién , quiere decir que es vampiresa.

― ¿ Qué dijiste ? ― pregunte mientras me ponía tensa―

―Es vampiresa , repitió Andrew , -caminando hacia el lugar donde yo estaba sentada -

― Ya dije suficiente - dijo el dirigiéndose hacia la puerta rápidamente-¡ por favor espera! - grite levantándome pesadamente dirigiéndome a su dirección

― No debes estarte moviendo así es un milagro que tu herida se cerrara y no provocara tu muerte como para que ahora la abras - tomándome de la mano hasta llegar a un sillón -

―Entonces dime por favor -le conteste.

― Está bien , pero promete que no harás algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir -dijo tomándome de la mano dándome un apretón ligero de apoyo -

―Veras Rei es sobrina de Darien Chiba Neherenia es madre de Rei y hermana de ´´el amo ´´ - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- ellos tres son familia aunque faltan algunos integrantes.

―¿ Qué edad tienen ? digo con toda esa locura de que son vampiros no entiendo -dije con consternación-

―Rei tiene 78 años es la más joven de la familia , Darien tiene 140 años , Neherenia 136 años y yo 138 - claro que esto es cronológicamente puntualizo biológica mente aparentamos mucho menos como ya te diste cuenta.

― No puede creerlo - dije tapándome la boca para contener el llanto mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas -Andrew se acerco a mí para abrazarme intentando reconfortarme .

― Serena por favor cálmate -dijo suavemente.

― Es que en tan solo unos minutos , la única familia que creía tener se derrumbo todo― mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes interrumpiendo todo lo que estaba diciendo - ¿ que pasara conmigo ? me quedare aquí hasta que me maten - dije atónita , mientras mi voz crecía en decibeles junto con mi enojo .

 **Tocan la puerta ...**

― Joven Andrew el amo lo llama.

―Enseguida voy luna dame un segundo , regresare pronto - dijo besando mi mano en señal de despedida -

― Gracias Andrew , por todo.

― hasta pronto - saliendo de la habitación -

 **En el pasillo del castillo ...**

Un pelinegro se encontraba recargado en la pared esperando.

―¿Que es lo que quieres Amo ?

―Dime Andrew que es lo que pretendes seducirla , atraparla o ya se quitármela -en tono sarcástico-

―Creo que sería su decisión , después de todo quien sabe si ella es humana no tendrá el mismo lazo de amor que tú por ella, si ella supiera lo que te puede causar si te deja ¿has imaginado el poder que tiene sobre ti esa pequeña criatura ?

― Ni siquiera se te ocurra - dijo apretando los dientes .

―Yo la haría mucho más feliz , y para empezar no la tendría prisionera en cuarto como lo haces tú es obvio que temes que te la quiten los perros o incluso yo espera ya se o Black se encapriche con ella como sabes que hará , dime Darien ¿ qué es a lo que le temes ?-retándolo con sus palabras .

― ¡ Ya basta ! - tomando al rubio por la camisa de manga larga que portaba.

―No creas que por ser un bastardo tengo menor fuerza - dijo amenazándolo.

― Solo aléjate de ella quieres -soltando y aventándole en el acto.

―No lo haré Darien , serena me interesa y mucho sabes seria gracioso que ella prefiriera a tu hermano bastardo como me llamaba tu padre , siendo que mi madre tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino .

―Nuestro padre está muerto .

―Mamoru Chiba no era mi padre él fue un malnacido que tomo a mi madre una humana a la fuerza, para luego llevarme con él y siempre hacerme menos para nunca reconocerme pero ahora luchare por lo que quiero .

― Muy bien pero yo vengare la muerte de mis padres Black fue el que mando la emboscada , para quemarlos vivos y ten por seguro que no me arrebatara a Serenity - cortando así la conversación que tenia con Andrew para irse a el túnel-

― Luna.

―Si amo ¿ que necesita ?

― Mañana abre la puerta de mi mujer , y deja que salga en el castillo pero por ningún motivo la dejes salir de el.

―Amo , hay vampiros en el castillo ¿ no cree que corre peligro ?

― Mañana llegara Rei y junto con Andrew - diciendo el nombre con pesar - vigilaran que no pase ningún inconveniente .

― Como ordene.

 **Al día siguiente ...**

Me encontraba pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior los celos que sentí al verlos juntos , esa peliroja voluptuosa con sus sedosas manos posadas sobre él , me hierve la sangre de recordarlo por otro lado la familia que pensé tener se desmorono en unos cuantos segundos , para terminar vivía rodeada de vampiros sí que mi vida iba bien me burle de mi misma de pronto tocan la puerta y es luna la vampira de cabellos negros y unos ojos violetas oscuros con su típico vestido amarillo con holanes negros .

― Buenos días señorita Serenity -dijo mientras me daba una bandeja llena de comida-

― gracias Luna pero no quiero nada le conteste cortés mente.

―Me dijo el amo que si comía , podría salir a ver el castillo y sus alrededores todo lo que quisiese -me respondió examinando mi reacción.

― ¡Es enserio ! - le grite con entusiasmo , ya que así podría examinar todas las salidas .

― Por supuesto en cuanto desayune y se arregle .

― ¡ Muchas gracias Luna ! -dije para tomar la bandeja y comer rápidamente , minutos después vacié por completo su contenido .

― Creo que tiene buen apetito -dijo sorprendida retirando la bandeja .

―Salir un poco es mi incentivo ahora quiero vestirme si no le molesta .

―Hay ropa en el armario puede tomar la que desee con su permiso - cerrando la puerta sin poner llave.

Abrí el armario y tome un vestido azul cielo de gasa junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color la verdad había mucho de que escoger pero ese fue el primero que encontré , cepille mi cabello rápidamente dejándolo suelto corrí hacia la puerta pero un castaño me detuvo .

― Señorita esta es Michiru Kahio ella la acompañara a visitar el castillo .

― Un placer su alteza - haciendo una reverencia muy formal - Neflyte Luna dijo que esperemos a que llegue quiere hablar contigo.

― Ya estoy aquí no tienen que esperar , Neflyte ¿ dónde está el amo ?

― Hay problemas con el consejo y las demás dimensiones el amo fue a resolverlo .

―¿ Qué tipo de problemas ?

―Reclaman que una humana no puede estar en esta dimensión .

―¿ Alguien vendrá por mi ? - pregunte con emoción .

―Al parecer el amo se está oponiendo rotundamente y ya les ofreció varias riquezas para zanjar el asunto algunas dimensiones empiezan a ceder pero los lobos no.

― A que te refieres con riquezas - pregunte con curiosidad , ya que tenía que ser valioso para convencer a tanta gente.

― Les está ofreciendo las piedras preciosas que están detrás de la puerta del tiempo- dijo con recelo .

―¡ Por mil demonios es la mitad de las joyas de la dimensión ! a perdido el juicio esta criatura - decía luna con enojo .

― yo solo respondo a sus preguntas con su permiso - dijo el castaño para después irse .

―¿ Por qué está dando semejante cantidad ? por lo que veo es estratosférica - pregunte .

―Con el valor de esas joyas comería por una buena temporada un país pequeño de ustedes los humanos , Michiru por favor acompaña a la señorita Serenity tengo algunos pendientes .

― Por aquí su alteza - dijo la pelimarina .

―Disculpa pero no soy reina , princesa o algo por el estilo .

―Usted será nuestra reina es la vampiresa elegida por lo tanto le debemos respeto , ahora si gusta podemos dar el recorrido.

―Claro empecemos.

Bueno conforme la historia avanza los capítulos serán más extensos jeje nos leemos.

 **Hasta la próxima ( espero sus opiniones se aceptan c: )**


	5. capitulo 5

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

―Ya estoy demasiado cansada no hemos dejado de caminar santo cielo esto es un castillo- le dije a Michiru mientras recorríamos toda la estancia -

―En efecto es el castillo de esta dimensión .

―¿ Entonces por qué no he visto a nadie ? digo es extraño que recorrimos ya demasiado sin toparnos a nadie.

―El amo dijo que no quería a nadie dentro mientras le diera el recorrido alteza -me contesto con serenidad-

― Michiru necesito que venga solamente un momento - con el rostro contrariado.

― Por supuesto Neflyte , regreso en unos minutos por favor no se aleje demasiado de aquí si algo le sucediera .

Camine por un pasillo largo hasta dar con las escaleras sin contar que mi zapato se resbalo en un escalón , y caí tropezando torpemente sobre mi lado . maldiciendo por lo bajo me levante para encontrarme con esa peliroja que vi en los pasadizos tan solo unas horas atrás.

― Con que tu eres la humana que ha causado tanto alboroto -dijo ella , recorriendo con una mirada desdeñosa .

― Eres muy poca cosa para mi Darien, no durarías ni 5 minutos en su cama , solo eres una cara bonita que no rompe ni un plato -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

― En todo caso no duraría más de 5 minutos por que ni siquiera me metería en ella y a ti te saca en cuanto lo hartas -dije firmemente.

―Vaya , vaya con que te sientes muy valiente sin siquiera tirarte a los grandes.

― Claro , puesto que ese es el trabajo de las zorras como TU ¿ no crees ?

―Veo que te dolió habernos visto en los pasadizos - contraataco - veremos si cuando te deje sin gota de sangre sigues tan valiente - dejando asomar sus largos colmillos acercándose rápidamente hacia mí para arrinconarme contra la pared , para después tomarme del cuello fuertemente-

Aterrorizada comencé a patalear e intentar soltarme de su agarre ¡ suéltame ! maldita vampira grite mientras un gran brillo blanco salió de mi interior mandando a Beryl a varios metros alejada, de mi pareciendo inconsciente .

― ¿ Qué sucedió ? un brillo apareció por todo el castillo ¡ Beryl! -mirando a la peliroja para ir directamente hacia ella -

― Yo ella me .. me ¡quería matar ! no se qué sucedió en verdad lo siento - caminando rápidamente para alejarme de todo el alboroto - estaba avergonzada , como si me sintiera culpable . cuando había sido ella la que me había atacado primero .

―¿ Quién realizo ese resplandor?

― Fue la señorita serena , Luna.

― Ese resplandor solo lo he visto en una vampira , en nadie más ... solo su descendencia es capaz de crearlo esto no tiene lógica - con la voz apagada -

― ¿Se encuentra bien Luna ?

― Si Neflyte olvídalo no me hagas caso , por favor encárgate del asunto tengo que retirarme.

 **En la Habitación ...**

Me encontraba pensando en cómo derribe a una vampira y lo más extraño como rayos surgió ese extraño resplandor de mi .

―Acabo de llegar de resolver todos los asuntos , y mira con que me encuentro un brillo cubriendo todo el castillo pero lo más extraño que según dicen provenía de ti dime princesa como lograste derribar a una vampira adulta - dijo él con su mirada oscura y sensual -

― En primera que acaso no sabes que es de mala educación aparecer de la nada en segunda no me llames princesa y por ultimo ¿ enojado porque lastime a su amante majestad?

― La última vez que te vi eras una criatura indefensa y sumisa , mírate ahora realizas hasta burlas - contemplándome con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro de facciones duras y angulosas increíblemente atractivas a la media luz -

― Ya no te tengo miedo , tenlo por seguro.

―¿ A no ? - moviéndose rápidamente detrás de mí como un depredador al asecho.

―No -dije en un susurro .

― Ni siquiera ¿ si hago esto ? - retirando el cabello de mi cuello para después dejar un delicado beso en mi hombro sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos , ligeros y suaves como plumas recorriendo mi cuello.

― No crees que para esto esta Beryl - intentando ocultar las sensaciones que provocaba en mi el tenerlo cerca -

― ¿ Celosa ? - cuestiono con una sonrisa.

―jaja yo celosa de ella por mi ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que les plazca , al fin y al cabo no soy NADA de usted - dije caminando hacia la ventana .

― Es ahí donde te equivocas en pocos días te convertirás en mi compañera para toda la vida , no dejaras este castillo a menos que yo esté a tu lado eres mía desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que nadie ningún vampiro , lobo o bestia incluso que mi hermano este cerca de ti .

― Si esperas que algún día te mire con ternura y bese el suelo por donde caminas, déjame decirte que te equivocas Andrew es mucho mas caballero que tu estaría encantada de ser con él con quien hablara en este momento .

― No tientes tu suerte princesa - replico él con la mirada sombría.

―¿ O qué ? sabes lo mejor sería que de una buena vez me mataras y acabar con este teatrito.

― Sabes justo eso estaba pensando ... - dijo situándose delante de mí para susurrarme al oído- matarte pero de placer ¿ no te gustaría cariño ? - pregunto apartando un mechón de mi cara -

― Esa ide... mis palabras quedaron ahogadas por un gemido cuando Darién me tomo en sus brazos para acto seguido sentir sus labios duros y enérgicos moviéndose apasionadamente sobre los míos era un beso lleno de deseo y ansia embriagándome con la dulzura de su aliento sintiendo la aspereza de su barbilla en mi piel , rindiéndome al deseo comencé a corresponder el beso pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello ofreciendo mis labios sin reserva , envolviéndome en un torbellino de emociones , el comenzó a contornear el valle de mis senos con maestría haciendo que ante su toque se sintiesen más pesados y sensibles el sentir la respuesta inmediata de mi cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo horrorizada me separe abrupta mente de su abrazo .

―Eres preciosa - dijo mientras recorría mi labio inferior con el dedo índice _ quiero que algo te quede bien en claro por tu por tu seguridad no se le puede titular ´´ caballero ¨ a ninguna criatura en este castillo somos vampiros no príncipes de cuentos de hadas estudia eso - dijo para después salir de la habitación -

 **En los pasadizos**

―A **mo tuvimos** conflictos en estos días que se mantuvo ausente.

― Neflyte sabes que no me gusta que me hables con formalidades , dime que sucede.

―Desde hace algunos días grupos de lobos se han acercado de mas por los alrededores estando muy insistentes de día y noche.

―Por lo que he podido observar no pasan de 50 años en su raza, ya transformados en humanos alrededor de 20.

― ¿ Donde están ahora ?

― Por el sendero que va dar al lago.

―Muy bien iré para allá.

 **En el sendero ...**

―No puedo continuar aquí sin saber nada de serena.

\- Los vampiros ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia no tardaran en avisar a Chiba ,Seiya.

― Se está acercando en estos momentos puedo detectar su olor.

―¿ Que buscan por aquí ? que no les parece demasiada vigilancia lobos.

― Gracias por brindarnos una audiencia alteza.

― No vengo a perder el tiempo con jueguitos estúpidos quiero hablar con ustedes antes de iniciar una pelea - dijo el serenamente -

―¡ Que le hiciste a Serena ! -abalanzándose sobre Darién para ser detenido por Yaten.

―Deberías de calmarte lobito , estas en una dimensión ajena a la tuya admiro el valor que tienes de plantarte aquí pero es mejor que aceptes tus pocas posibilidades de triunfo y nos dejes a mí y a mi mujer en paz.

―Serena no fue contigo voluntariamente , solo te la llevaste sin más ella me ama a mí.

― Entonces que poco duro su amor por ti , aun siento el sabor de sus labios en los míos.

― ¿Por qué la llama su mujer ?- pregunto Yaten

― Porque ya es mi mujer en todos los sentidos posibles, claro que después será mi vampira - con una gran sonrisa burlona en los labios -

― Eres un ser despreciable como todos los de tu calaña - dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de sus hermanos

―No vale la pena Seiya tienes que calmarte , ahora no es el momento.

― Bueno me voy Serenity debe de estar esperándome ansiosa en la cama -burlándose de Seiya para después marcharse sin más .

 **En el castillo ...**

― Señorita Serena , la señora Neherenia y su hija Rei han llegado les gustaría disfrutar de su compañía abajo , aunque aun no entiendo porque su insistencia de verla tanto si ni siquiera se conocen .

― Mi desgracia se centra en haberlas conocido Luna gracias a ellas me encuentro en esta situación, solo bajare para ´´ agradecerles´´ lo que hicieron - diciendo lo de agradecer con evidente sarcasmo

― Está bien Serenity vuelvo enseguida- cerrando la puerta tras de sí , pera volver a sonar segundos después -

―Que rápido viniste Luna , no duraste ni un pestañeo - dije riendo-

―Como has estado princesa -

― Estaría mucho mejor en mi mundo con mis cosas y las personas que aprecio pero no intento hacerte cambiar de opinión ya entendí que quieres usarme de juguete nuevo ¿ te complace torturar a tus victimas ? es eso tal vez eres un sádico.

―Podrías hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitas , y me aseguraría de tenerlas mañana a primera hora si es eso lo que provoca tu mal humor -se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta no dejando ver su rostro pero si su musculatura.

―Sigo sin entender el por qué tomarse tantas molestias con un juguete que luego vas a romper -cuestione y cierta parte era verdad no tenían lógica sus atenciones .

― Sigo sin entender porque eres tan terca en decir que eres un juguete en un momento eres tímida y al otro extrovertida decídete cariño-acercándose a mí para acorralarme contra la pared.

―Y bien cariño ahora que piensas hacer -comencé a sentir el calor de una barra ardiente al contacto de sus manos acariciando mi espalda acercando su boca a la mía , cuando de pronto comienzan a tocar la puerta insistentemente.

―Amo. su hermana y sobrina están esperando desesperadas su compañía y la de su futura compañera.

―Muchas gracias Andrew , puedes retirarte - hablando con los labios apretados por el enojo-

―Lo mejor sería que bajemos - dije librándome de su abrazo para alejarme rápidamente -

―Adelántate cariño en unos momentos bajo - abriendo la puerta para que pasara

― No iras a cenar hermanito - riéndose maliciosamente .

―porque lo hiciste -rugió furioso -

― No la mereces , lo sabes de sobra.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia , ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que tú te conviertas en otro Andrew déjalo así quieres - haciendo acopio de todo su auto control-

―Eres un mentiroso al igual que tu padre.

―Dime que es lo que te da derecho a llamarme mentiroso - dijo Darién con el ceño fruncido -

―Les dijiste a los lobos o mejor dicho a unos en especial Seiya Kou que serena ya era tu mujer, cuando no es así , siento su olor totalmente impregnado a ti solo te valiste de haber estado cerca de ella para que él se tragara el cuento al sentir rastros de su aroma en ti vaya farsa - mirándole altaneramente-

―Se lo has dicho a Serenity - con miedo reflejado en sus ojos -

―No , aun- puntualizo el-

―Escúchame muy bien Andrew si tu le lle...

―Hey hey alto hay tú no estás en posición de amenazarme que te quede en claro, sabes muy bien lo que significa ese lobo para serena por eso no lo mataste cualquiera que se acerca aquí no dudas en hacerlo que casualidad que a ellos tres solo les das una advertencia si les pasara algo por culpa tuya Serena nunca te lo perdonaría ¿ eso es lo que temes ? sabes dicen que es demasiado difícil encontrar la conexión mas tu ya la encontraste la primera hace ¿ qué serán ? 18 años más o menos la dejaste perder ojala que serena logre tener esa misma conexión que tienes ahora con ella o si no empezaras a sentir lo que es una eternidad desdichada .

―Ya perdí a mi compañera una vez por que yo no podía tenerla sobre mi resguardo pero esta vez es diferente a serena la tendré siempre a mi lado.

 **En otra parte del castillo**

― **Q** ue alegría verte serena - dijo Rei levantándose para intentar abrazarme -

― ¿ Qué tal te la has pasado en tu estancia aquí ? espero que bien es un lugar esplendido.

―¿ Se están burlando de mi ? saben lo horrible que es que después de darles mi confianza me entere que lo único que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo es criar al cerdo para el matadero ¡ como fui tan estúpida ! como para no darme cuenta - grite llorando de rabia.

―Cálmate Serena te juro que no fue así - decía rei con remordimiento en la cara.

― Así entonces dime como fue Rei , anda ¡ explícamelo ! si es que puedes -dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

― No es culpa de Rei si no mía yo le pedí que buscara chicas jóvenes para ver si a Darien le gustaban como juguetes o por fin encontraba a la que fuese la vampiresa elegida cuando visitaste por primera vez la casa yo ordene que le pusieran un somnífero a tu bebida.

― Ahora entiendo y resulte ser el juguete ideal - dije con rencor -

― No fue así , resultaste ser la vampiresa elegida, desde ese día has estado protegida por Darien siempre te estaba observando al pendiente de ti esperando que fueras mayor para hacerte su reina y mírate ahora ya casi tienes 19 años aun faltaba tiempo para tu llegada pero los Black estaban sobre tus pasos el no pudo dejar que te hicieran daño se arriesgo demasiado en ir por ti. en todo caso a mi es a la que debes reclamarme no a Rei ella en todo este tiempo te ha visto como una hermana no como un cebo te pido disculpas... - dijo Neherenia bajando la mirada-

Estaba inmóvil de la impresión toda la información que aun no procesaba comencé a sentir un dolor persistente la cabeza.

― NO me siento bien - murmure tomando mi cabeza -

― Madre ¡ qué hiciste ! se ve demasiado mal.

― Rei mira eso -decía Neherenia asustada observando una marca de luna creciente en su frente que desapareció en segundos -

―Pero de que hablas, madre se acaba de desvanecer , si algo le pasa mi tío nos matara y los sabes de sobra.

 **En otra parte del castillo**

―No estés tan seguro , quien sabe si logres mantenerla contigo

― Si quieres decírselo muy bien pero antes... - callándose al sentir un opresión en el pecho Serenity musito para luego desaparecer -

 **En la planta baja**

― Tenemos que llamarlo para que venga en cuanto antes.

― Ten por seguro que viene asía acá recuerda que tiene una conexión involuntaria con ella.

― Que están haciendo -la reacción de enojo de Darién no se hizo esperar - si algo llega a ocurrir tengan por seguro que se les juzgara como a cualquiera sin ningún favoritismo.

― Darien tu no lo entenderías ella antes de desvanecerse apareció una marca demasiado particular en ella no estoy segura pero...

― No estoy para especulaciones Neherenia tengo que encontrar a un medico humano - desapareciendo-

 **Tiempo después ...**

―Artemis y Jedite acaban de subir a serena solo falta que llegue Darien-caminando en círculos por el recibidor-

― Ya debe de estar por llegar el bien sabe que un humano muere rápido.

―No estoy del todo segura que sea humana a estas alturas podría asegurar completamente que no lo es siendo sincera.

―Pero de que estás hablando madre-con confusión en el rostro-

― Tengo la sospecha de que es hija de vampiros .. y no de unos comunes para ser precisa esa luna creciente es demasiado significativa para ser una coincidencia.

―¿ Dónde está Serena ? ya traje a un doctor.

―De donde lo conseguiste - dijo sorprendida.

― Eso no tiene importancia.

―sabes que no puedes traer a un humano así como así , tendrás que matarlo o borrar sus recuerdos.

―Gracias a ti estoy en esta situación lo mejor es que te callaras - gruño molesto-

―¿ Gracias a mi ? - dijo la azabache ofendida.

― No tiene caso pelear contigo no estoy de humor ¿y bien doctor que es lo que tiene?

― Es algo extraño , pero su cuerpo no está obteniendo todos los nutrientes necesarios de la comida que ingiere tal vez no está comiendo lo suficiente en realidad no estoy muy seguro el suero que le acabo de poner no corre por su torrente sanguíneo su cuerpo lo rechaza inmediatamente, le daré algunas vitaminas por si acaso y que su alimentación sea más nutritiva.

―De acuerdo aquí tiene su compensación - dándole un sobre para después quitarle los recuerdos.

―Vaya siguió tu consejo.

― Era lo más lógico Rei además lo gratifico muy bien por su visita sin mencionar que lo dejo con vida - limando sus bien cuidadas uñas-

― Y bien quien de las dos me dirá que fue lo que hizo que serena se pusiera así.

― Que no escuchaste a ese doctorcito no está bien alimentada.

―No me obligues a leer tu mente Neherenia .

―Se como bloquear esa táctica tuya querido.

―No del todo recuerda que no gozas de mis mismos dones , es mejor que lo hagas por las buenas eres mi hermana después de todo no me gustaría verte sufrir.

―Mi madre le contó a serena parte de la historia - susurro la pelinegra con cautela-

―¿ por qué te tomaste ese atrevimiento? - grito exasperado el azabache-

― No dejaba de acusarnos de falsas traicionera ¿ qué esperabas ? -dijo ella indignada crujiendo los dientes .

―Aun no era el momento -espeto el fríamente.

―Hay por favorrr tu mujercita ya esta lo bastante grande como para entender las cosas.

― Si vas a seguir en esta dimensión te recomiendo que cierres la boca y no te tomes esas atribuciones al fin y al cabo ella es mi mujer yo decido que es lo mejor para ella y más en estos momentos de su estado vulnerable como humana - dijo sin más para después marcharse rápidamente.

 **como estuvo ? este lo logre hacer un poco más largo , espero que haya quedado bien**

 **en el ultimo capitulo me dije me esperare a empezar a escribir el siguiente cuando tenga el primer review pero ¡sorpresa ! no logre ni uno después de 25 días me decide a escribir 350 palabras por día y entre los fines de semana y todo tarde un poco jaja**

 **nos leemos espero tener más suerte con sus comentarios esta vez ! (E)**


	6. capitulo 6

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

― Buenos días , señorita Serena aquí le traigo algo de comida para que recobre fuerzas además de unas vitaminas recetadas por un doctor humano .

―Luna en verdad discúlpame pero no comeré nada no quiero nada de tu amo y no tengo apetito ahora .

―Está bien , pero si el amo se estera de que no se alimento como es debido yo seré la responsable.

―No te preocupes yo le diré el por qué, tampoco te involucrare en nada descuida muchas gracias.

― Con su permiso me retiro - caminando hacia la puerta con la bandeja de comida de vuelta-

 **Horas más tarde ...**

 **Realmente no tenía** ningún deseo de alimentarme mi estomago estaba revuelto y tenía demasiadas nauseas algo nada habitual en mi pero que cada vez se convertía en algo cotidiano , sin darme si quiera cuenta Darien ya estaba sentado en un sillón mullido que se encontraba al fondo de la alcoba.

―¿ Quieres morir de hambre Serena ? es eso lo que quieres acaso te repugna tanto el estar junto a mí qué prefieres la muerte -realmente se veía demasiado exasperado.

― No tolero estar aquí ¡ quiero irme ! y si la única manera de salir de aquí es muerta lo prefiero mil veces .

― Si eso es lo que quieres puedo adelantar tu muerte es muy fácil Serena - y así sin previo aviso se movió con la velocidad de un felino hacia la cama en donde me encontraba recostada al momento pegue un salto para alejarme de él.

―Estoy harto de tus caprichos y reproches ya no más serena eres mía te guste o no y si la única manera de que estés en paz es muerta concederé tu deseo tu corazón no latera ni un segundo más .

― No por favor amo no - dije balbuceando aterrada , mientras él me tomaba de las muñecas fuertemente jalando de ellas para levantarme , voltee y lo mire su mirada llena de lujuria acompañada de furia sobre mí no pretendía darle el gusto de verme nerviosa ni rabiosa , prefería mostrarme impasible para mi sorpresa él dirigió su rostro hacia mi cabello tomando un mechón para absorber su aroma, intente retroceder pero el continuaba sujetando mis muñecas firmemente mientras bajaba el rostro lentamente rozando con la punta de su nariz mi cuello delineándolo me estremecí al notar su cálido aliento y la mezcla del perfume natural que emanaba. sin querer deje escapar un gemido ahogado al parecer esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que sentí unos dientes afilados en el cuello que empezaban hacer presión con ellos para atravesar mi piel ya que sentí una punzada aguda de dos cuchillas delgadas mientras absorbía mi sangre vorazmente sin descanso trate de no hacer ningún mohín o quejido si quería matarme al menos no le daría la satisfacción de ver el dolor en mi rostro mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear al debilitarme no resistí mas y chille sonoramente lo que hizo que el reaccionara del trance en el que se encontraba me tomo en brazos y me recostó en la cama rápidamente .

―Ah sido culpa tuya - dijo mientras aun tenía sangre en los labios y sus ojos seguían completamente oscuros.

―Lo único que hiciste fue traerme problemas -murmure con la mirada perdida en el, con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón se hacían cada vez más débiles- creo que ... logre lo que quería ¿ no ? al final de cuentas me estoy muriendo - decía mientras tomaba el aire a bocanadas -

―¡ Serena ! maldición esto no tenia por que pasar - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me tomaba en brazos abrazándome fuertemente para hacer un gran corte en su muñeca.

―¿ Que ha...?

―calla .solamente bebe quieres.

― No , yo no quiero ser vampira - le dije tajante mente -

― Solo te daré un poco eso no te volverá vampira , si quieres seguir viviendo hazlo -dijo mientras dirigía su muñeca hacia mí y no pude hacer más que tomarla y para extraer de ese extraño liquido color ámbar que ahora mientras lo bebía sabia tan exquisitamente placentero en este momento haciéndome perder la perdida de la noción completamente.

― Dijiste que no quieres ser vampira y por el ritmo en el que estas bebiendo si sigues así terminaras por serlo cara- Darien tomo de mi mentón para alejarme de su muñeca , para después limpiar con sus dedos los rastros de su sangre en la comisura de mis labios.

― Perdóname ... no debí haberme comportado así pero tienes el don de hacer que pierda todo mi control haciendo que todos mis instintos salgan a flote - me explico.

― Instintos con los que tienes que vivir por ser un depredador , un vampiro.

―Al contrario de todo lo que se pueda pensar yo no elegí serlo como muchos mestizos yo nací siendo lo que soy nunca tuve opción.

―Quiero dormir y sumirme en un sueño eterno en el que tu no me encuentres .

― Iría por ti hasta el infierno serena, que no te quepa la menor duda descansa - dijo para después depositar un casto beso en mi frente e irse inmediatamente .

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **c** omo de costumbre tocaban la puerta con lo que de seguro era el almuerzo , me levante para abrir la puerta.

― ¿ Qué haces aquí Rei ?

― solo te traje algo de alimento para que te nutras serena eso es todo pero por lo que veo estas perfectamente no quiero incomodarte con mi presencia así que me retiro.

― Espera -dije rápidamente-

― ¿ Que necesitas ? - me contesto sumisamente .

―¿ No sabes donde esta Andrew ? me gustaría platicar con alguien.

― Andrew no tarda en llegar . sabes lo mejor sería que te acostumbres a todo esto muchos de nosotros hemos esperado tu llegada por largo tiempo.

― ¿ Mi llegada ? ja si esperaban que el tuviera un juguete de distracción creo que eso paso hace mucho tiempo con Beryl o que no saben que ellos dos se entienden .

― Es completamente diferente , Darien ha tenido varias amantes Serena es completamente lógico teniendo en cuenta que lleva más de 100 años en la tierra.

― Eso a mí no me interesa Rei .

―Puedes mentirme a mí pero no a ti misma , y para que sepas ha ninguna de sus ¨distracciones¨´ las trataba como a ti y muchos menos tuvo decoros en echarlas cuando a ti te mantiene aquí al precio que sea incluso te ha marcado.

― Pero de que carajos hablas como que marcado -dije con horror

―No puedo hablar de mas , no quiero que te ocurra nada Serena hasta pronto.

― Muy bien si eso es todo entonces no quiero seguir hablando contigo Rei , hazme el favor de dejarme sola.

― Por supuesto.

 **En los pasadizos ...**

― **T** oma esto como una despedida Beryl - acomodándose el pantalón-

―Prefieres a esa mujer que no sabe complacerte en lo más mínimo.

―Es ahí donde te equivocas ella con unos cuantos besos me brinda mas placer que tu cuerpo entero , me pediste una despedida para irte del castillo y te la brinde no quiero verte por aquí.

― Ella no se compara conmigo -alisando sus cabellos rojizos -

―Si en eso tienes muchas razón , ella no se rebajaría con un revolcón como el que acabamos de tener.

―De esto te vas arrepentir Darién no vengas conmigo a quejarte cuando esa zorrita no te sepa complacer en la cama.

― Nunca te vuelvas a referir así de ella - dijo furioso tomándola del brazo para zarandearla fuertemente para después irse rápidamente _

E **n la habitación...**

―Adelante sea quien sea-decía aburrida -

― ¿Como estas serena ? me dijeron que preguntaste por mí .

― Andrew ¡qué gusto verte! -dije abalanzándome para abrazarlo cariñosamente -

―wow veo que tienes mucha energía , pero siéntate que quiero platicar contigo

― Si hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos y dime que tal todo - pregunte con entusiasmo -

―Algo atareado tuve que ir a la primera dimensión por algunos inconvenientes , y tú que tal va todo .

―pues -mi expresión cambio de alegría a tristeza inmediatamente-

―Sabes bien que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras somos amigos...

― ¿ Qué haces aquí ? serena tiene que descansar.

―No te preocupes si te molesta mi presencia me retiro Darien

―Creo que es lo mejor .

―Vuelve pronto por aquí Andrew , tu compañía me es muy grata.

― Tenlo por seguro , hasta luego - saliendo del cuarto -

― Ni siquiera puedes dejar que platique con un buen amigo, me repugnas - dije enojada-

―Enserio - dijo riéndose sonoramente -

― No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto.

― Al beber mi sangre no opinabas lo mismo cara mía incluso la disfrutaste.

― Eso no es verdad tu me obligaste hacerlo - dije sonrojada al recordar aquello-

― No lo parecía de tanto que bebiste incluso llegaste a debilitarme mi sangre es muy potente serena con tan solo unos cuantos sorbos hubieras estado bien, pero no querías dejar de beber .

―Eso fue un error no volverá a ocurrir -aun no entendía cómo es que sucumbí a tomar de su sangre pero aunque sonara descabellado no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho .

― Ya lo veremos serena nunca digas nunca-dijo para después desaparecer algo que por lo que veía se le daba de maravilla-

 **Al día siguiente ...**

― **B** uenos días Serena te veo muy alegre el día de hoy ¿ a qué se debe esa enorme sonrisa ?

― Es que solamente faltan unos días para mi cumpleaños ¡ por fin ! - decía mientras daba vueltas entusiasmada .

― Brillas tan lindo que desbordas alegría ¿ tu cumpleaños es el 30 de junio ?

― Si ¿cómo lo sabes ?

― Aun no estás enterada, si será en dos días - con expresión de sorpresa -

― No ¿ qué es lo que sucede .

― Se están haciendo los preparativos porque ese día el amo presentara a su compañera habrá invitados de todas las dimensiones excepto de la primera -dijo esto último con gran tristeza -

― Eso quiere decir que .

―Que ese día serás presentada como la reina de la tercera dimensión , compañera del Amo y soberano Darien Chiba.

― A que te refieres con que los de la primera dimensión no vendrán- dije para evitar el tema anterior -

―No tenemos una relación cordial con ellos desde hace tiempo.

―¿ Por qué ? - pregunte curiosa.

― Es un tema algo delicado promete que no hablaras de ello.

―Te lo prometo luna , nunca faltaría a mi palabra.

― Hace mucho tiempo Apolo rey de la primera dimensión y Mamoru el padre de Darién que en ese entonces era el rey de esta dimensión fueron grandes amigos ellos habían acordado un matrimonio que beneficiara a ambas partes emparejando a sus hijos primero nació Darién pasaron los años y el ya era un vampiro adulto contando con más de un siglo de edad un día se hizo el milagro y se anuncio que Apolo y Selene habían tenido una hija de inmediato el amo fue a ver a su futura compañera tan solo la vio por unos minutos pero sintió la conexión que todos los vampiros anhelaban alcanzar con su compañera pasaron 5 años para que Apolo le diera la noticia al amo , sobre que él no quería un emparejamiento por mera obligación si no que su hija merecía sentir el amor por ello se dice que mando a su hija muy lejos de él para que forjara libremente su destino, el trato se rompió y así mismo la alianza que se tenía.

―¿ Por qué es tan importante esa conexión para ustedes ?

―Es difícil vivir una eternidad sin ella todos la buscamos y pocos la encontramos, Darien no supero el rencor contra Apolo dejando el tema terminantemente prohibido .

―No te preocupes , no comentare nada de esto te aprecio y no me gustaría causarte algún problema.

―¿ No te gustaría ir al jardín ? hay rosas preciosas además de que este encierro no es bueno para ti.

―Me encantaría ir.

 **En el jardín...**

― ¿ Quién mando a que plantaran tantas rosas ? -pregunte sorprendida de la cantidad que había.

― La madre de Darien le encantaban y le transmitió el amor por ellas a su hijo, ella era una de las mejores vampiras que he conocido bondadosa , caritativa una madre amorosa todo lo contrario a Mamoru un hombre serio, distante que no sabía cómo demostrarle sus afectos a sus hijos.

―Parece que los conocías muy bien - dije mientras arrancaba una rosa.

― Más de lo que te podrías imaginar incluso ayude a dar a luz al amo cargándolo por primera vez y también vi ensayar a Neherenia ese acento español que presume tanto.

―Luna tu que conoces tanto a Darién ¿ qué puedo hacer para que me deje ir ?

―No creo que te deje ir , veo en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en ellos.

―¿ Qué es lo que ves ?

― El formo la conexión contigo serena temo que nunca te podrás ir - sentencio luna .

―PERO QUE DICES Luna el..- fui interrumpida por la peli marina llamada Michiru

―Disculpen por interrumpir pero el amo me mando a diseñar el vestido para la ceremonia que se efectuara , por ellos le agradecería a usted su alteza que trabajáramos en ello en cuanto le sea posible.

― Por favor Michiru acondiciona todo lo necesario en la última habitación en unos momentos iremos nosotras .

― Muy bien , con su permiso.

― Luna no creas que esta plática se ha terminado , solamente me gustaría pasar unos momentos a solas en este jardín.

―claro estaré al fondo ayudando a Michiru no olvides que Jedite te está vigilando por cualquier locura que intentes hacer .

―Si Luna en un momento estoy con ustedes _ me llamo mucho la atención unos ojos conocidos que se encontraban a lo lejos me acerque sigilosamente para darme cuenta de que se trataba de Seiya si Jedite lo llegaba a ver no dudaría en matarlo así que preferí meterme rápidamente al castillo.

― ¿ Se encuentra bien señorita ? - pregunto.

― Si todo está perfecto-dije presurosa yendo hacia donde se encontraban Michiru Y Luna

― Serena ya era hora te estuvimos esperando.

―Disculpa la tardanza - las próximas horas nos la pasamos diseñando el vestido escogiendo telas tomando medidas y demás.

― Sabes el vestido quedara precioso pero estaría mejor si fuera cocido con hilos de oro y piedras preciosas iré a la torre por todo lo necesario .

― Por supuesto Luna , muchas gracias por tu interés.

 **En la Torre ...**

― **¿ Q** ué haces aquí Darién ?

― El día de hoy vigile todos los rincones del castillo para tener todo en orden para la ceremonia y hablando de ello que tal va todo recuerda que es en dos noches mas no puede salir nada mal.

― Lo sé, por eso mismo estoy aquí para que el vestido quede despampanante digno de la reina- tomando incrustaciones de diamantes e hilo dorado -

― Muy bien sabes que tienes libertad de tomar lo que necesites , ya que Serena y tu tienen tan buena relación que tal ha estado últimamente.

―Tiene demasiada energía desde hace poco , pero insiste en que no quiere estar aquí Darien , está completamente renuente.

― De aquí no puede salir sin ser vista y dudo que logre tan solo llegar más allá de la frontera recuerda que mas allá de ella hay criaturas de todo tipo incluso los demonios que no son aceptados en el mismo infierno .

― Darien no mates el brillo de su mirada ... no la conviertas en algo que no es - tocándole el hombro para caminar hacia la puerta-

―Luna espera. serena me recuerda a ella me hace revivir los mismos sentimientos que yo un día jure muertos y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que en ninguno de los dos casos el destino me permite tenerlas completamente - puedes irte Luna dijo él con una media sonrisa.

 **Al día siguiente...**

― **Luna** estoy tan feliz , tan solo falta un día para cumplir los 19 años además de que tengo sospechas de que¡ Seiya está aquí !

―Serena no olvides que el olor a lobo no es fácil de ocultar -dijo mientras me miraba fijamente -

― Luna me estoy mareando - dije mientras me sentaba en un sillón.

―Solo era una demostración, disculpa.

―¿ Acaso tienes poderes ?

― Sí pero se desarrollan con el tiempo no se nace con ellos no todos los poseen tienes que ser muy viejo o tener lazos con alguna familia real.

― ¿ A qué te refieres con lazos con la familia real ?

―Si eres pariente de la familia real naces con el don , pero en tu caso será diferente poseerás gran parte de los poderes del amo cuando te conviertas en su compañera y te marque.

― Creo que esa fue demasiada información pero ¿ qué poder tiene Darién ?

― Cada primogénito de alguna dimensión es poseedor de un cristal Darién tiene el cristal dorado la segunda dimensión tiene el cristal oscuro y la primera el cristal de plata se dice que si el cristal de plata se fusiona con alguno de los otros el poder seria incalculable capaz de destruir todo pero para que te aburro con estas historias mejor traeré tu vestido.

 **10 minutos después...**

― **Gracias por el vestido Luna**

― **P** or nada Serena ¿ te gustaría que te peine ?- me pregunto.

― Me gustaría peinarme yo sola si no te molesta, extraño mi peinado y quisiera hacérmelo - dije tomando un cepillo mientras me hacia mis odangos -

― Que peinado tan peculiar Serena no olvides lo que te dije - me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

―Si Luna , muchas gracias - dije mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente-

―Disculpe señorita ¿hacia dónde se dirige ?

― Al jardín por algunas rosas Jedite.

― Muy bien la acompaño.

―No te preocupes , pero preferiría que me observaras desde adentro estaré sentada todo el tiempo.

―Muy bien , pero si noto algo extraño saldré por usted inmediatamente

―Está bien -dije dirigiéndome hacia el jardín para sentarme al lado de unos rosales pasaron los minutos y comencé a escuchar los arbustos moverse revelando los ojos de Seiya .

―Serena - musito por lo bajo.

― Seiya llegaste - dije con alegría-

―¿ Cómo es que logras escucharme estoy algo lejos ? - pregunto.

― No lo sé - conteste.

―Bueno eso no importa por ahora dime ¿ ya encontraste alguna salida ?

―Si , en mi habitación hay un pasadizo pero no se hacia dónde conduce.

―Ten esto - dijo aventando por lo bajo un objeto muy pequeño.

―¿ Para qué es esto ? parece un silbato.

―Pero no es cualquier silbato emite un sonido casi imperceptible , si necesitas que venga úsalo y estaré aquí en cuanto antes dime sere el te ha tocado.

― ¡Seiya! - dije sonrojándome hasta los cabellos.

―Eso no contesta mi pregunta Serena.

―Si a lo que te refieres es si el ya me ha hecho su mujer , no aun no Seiya antes muerta que serlo - ¿ a quién intentes engañar ? murmure para mí misma sabiendo que no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad-

― No sabes cuánto temor he tenido - dijo el soltando el aire que guardaba en los pulmones- ese bastardo me mintió.

― ¿ Pero de que hablas ?

― NADA olvídalo tengo que sacarte de aquí en cuanto antes , no puedo vivir más con este miedo de perderte yo te amo serena siempre te he amado.

―Y yo a ti Seiya- intente sonar convincente , pero para mí era evidente que esas palabras estaban completamente vacías.

―Vendré por ti serena tenlo por segura.

― Está bien Seiya ¡ me tengo que ir ! hay viene Jedite -me levante rápidamente tomando un manojo de flores.

―El amo llego y solicita su presencia señorita Serena - llevándome por un pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera -adelante por favor.

― Qué bueno que llegas serena - dijo el apareciendo frente a mi viendo fijamente mi peinado.

― ¿ Quién te hizo este peinado ?- pregunto el sonando peligrosamente calmado sin darme tiempo a contestar el respondió a su misma pregunta - no puede ser que hayan hecho esto solo para enfurecerme y quien lo haya hecho debe sentirse satisfecho porque lo logro ¡Luna !

― Si amo en que puedo servirle.

―Quien se atrevió a burlarse así de mi.

―Yo fui la que lo hizo , es el peinado que uso desde mi infancia.

―Si alguien te dijo que lo usaras para fastidiarme será mejor que digas su nombre cara.

―Nadie me dijo nada y no estoy bromeando -dije poniendo los brazos en jarras - Yo menos pequeña así que habla de una buena vez no mantendré mi preciado control por mucho tiempo.

―Ya te lo dije, esta pelea es condenadamente estúpida porque te cabras por tan solo un peinado te comportas como un crió.

― Por lo que sea no quiero volver a verte con él .

― Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca .

― La que ahora está iniciando una pelea estúpida eres tú ya no quiero hablar de nada de esto , ahora hablemos para lo que realmente te pedí que vinieras mañana será tu cumpleaños ¿ qué quieres de obsequio?

― ¿ Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera ?

― Lo que tú quieras será tu obsequio - besando el dorso de mi mano-

― Bien pues quiero ser libre como antes quiero una vida normal - dije casi suplicando-

―Eso es lo único que no puedo darte , pero pídeme lo que quieras joyas ropa algún capricho material que tengas en mente.

― Veo que no te podre hacer cambiar de opinión , seré lo que quieras incluso tu vampira pero mi corazón nunca te pertenecerá ese ya está ocupado y así permanecerá ¡ siempre ! - empuje la puerta con gran fuerza para salir presurosamente de ahí -estaba harta de todo ese confinamiento pero si creía que podría jugar así conmigo se equivocaba mantendría mis mejores cartas hasta el final , primero lo seduciría incluso le entregaría su cuerpo y cuando no pudiera pasar la eternidad sin ella lo destrozaría por completo por que con Serenity Tsukino nadie juega ni siquiera un **vampiro .**

 **Bueno amigos, esta vez les traigo el capitulo mucho antes de lo previsto ;) E**

 **21 de marzo del 2017**


	7. capitulo7

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **El tan esperado día había llegado ...**

 **Luna llego a la habitación como todos los días** algo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en rutina en los últimos días .

―Buenos días Serena, mandaron traer esto desde temprano - entregándome una caja perfectamente forrada con una textura rugosa - se trajo del mundo humano porque aquí no abunda la comida humana como tu comprenderás .

― Muchas gracias Luna -dije disponiéndome a abrir el paquete, era un pastel con mi nombre escrito en manuscrita .

― Dicen que es un pastel y que es muy común que los humanos tengan uno en sus cumpleaños.

― Si es un pastel - tome el cuchillo para comenzar a partirlo en rebanadas- perdón que descortés ¿ quieres una ?

― Bueno no me sucede nada si pruebo una - me contesto.

― Aquí esta espero y te guste la verdad a mi me está pareciendo muy bueno anda dale un mordisco -Luna ya se estaba llevando una bocanada pero tocan la puerta-

― Luna al parecer hay un contratiempo lo mejor será que vengas - dijo alguien a través la puerta -

―Muy bien , ahora regreso serena esa rebanada está pendiente.

 **En el pasillo...**

― **¿ Qué** es lo que sucede Jedite ?

―Al parecer la modista no termino el vestido como lo tenía planeado y como el amo tiene tanto interés en que todo salga a la perfección , dijo que solucionaría este incidente le aviso para que le diga a la señorita Serenity el vendrá con la solución en poco tiempo según me informo.

― muy bien Jedite , puedes irte.

 **En la habitación...**

― **¿ Qué sucede Luna ?-pregunte con curiosidad.**

― **Tu vestido,** al parecer la modista no fue capaz de terminarlo Darien dijo que se haría cargo del problema y no tardara en venir a darnos la solución - afirmo ella muy segura de que todo se arreglaría Por la expresión que tenia , parecía querer darle un puñetazo en el estómago a esa pobre Michiru.

― No te preocupes Luna , se solucionara - le dije para tratar de aliviar su expresión enojada de inmediato entra Darién por la puerta con lo que parecía un vestido en las manos.

―No me digas que es el vestido de ...- Luna tenía los ojos como platos al ver aquella prenda que al parecer era de tanto valor se trataba de un vestido azul rey con incrustaciones de pequeños zafiros con bordados de oro blanco realmente era una obra de arte .

― Este será el vestido que te pondrás - afirmo el secamente.

― Tú no me puedes - suspire sin ocultar mi irritación recordando que no podía seguir así.

―Serena es un gran privilegio portar ese vestido cualquier vampira de esta dimensión mataría por el - me aseguro luna con mirada reprobatoria al ver mi negativa tuve que sonreír amargamente. De modo que volvía con eso otra vez. Malditas ordenes Prácticamente nadaba en ellas últimamente.

―Vendré cuando estés lista - Darién sonrió, mostrando esos fabulosos dientes blancos mientras se acerco a mí para apartar un riso de mi rostro al sentír su mano sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja me aparte como si de fuego se tratase.

― Bueno tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas mientras la modista esa Michiru vendrá ayudarte en lo que necesites.

― ¿ Sucede algo malo Luna ?

― Problemas con mi hija Diana , regreso pronto la modista está en la puerta .

―Señorita Serena ya que tiene usted el vestido que tacones prefiere usar ¿altos o bajos ?

― Pues si no está la opción de unas bailarinas preferiría un tacón muy bajo.

―Por supuesto.

 **Media hora más tarde ...**

― **Se ve** hermosa majestad -decía Michiru mientras me miraba al espejo realmente no me reconocía a mi misma tenía un tocado con un moño francés zapatillas con tacón bajo de un color azul celeste y el vestido era increíblemente majestuoso Darién no tardo en aparecer en el marco de la puerta apoyado como de costumbre recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con detenimiento sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo al notarlo el carraspeo sonoramente.

― Has hecho un trabajo excelente Michiru puedes retirarte.

― Si amo -la peli marina hizo lo que parecía una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

―Estas preciosa pero te falta algo -saco una caja de terciopelo abriéndola ante mis ojos revelando una cadena con un diamante blanco en forma de corazón― esto es lo que llamarían en tu mundo un anillo de bodas pero este tiene un poder mucho más fuerte y demuestra a los demás que me perteneces , date la vuelta demando él . abrocho el collar con maestría para luego abrazarme de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y susurrando a mi oído este es el collar de nuestra unión ¿ lo entiendes ? su voz sonaba sorprendentemente ronca tanto que provoco un extraño estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo su cercanía siempre tenía el poder de perturbar mi mente y hacer vibrar los rincones más profundos de mi ser su contacto era como una braza ardiente sobre mi piel. después de decirme aquello se fue a grandes zancadas cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― Ya viste allá afuera hay mas vampiros de los que había visto aquí desde hace mas de una década - Luna entro presurosa a la habitación inspeccionando que tal había quedado me examino de pies a cabeza deteniéndose a mirar el collar que tenía en el cuello-¿ Darién te dio ese collar ?

―Si ¿cómo lo sabes?

―Es habitual que cada rey le entregue uno a su reina al fin y al cabo es el símbolo de su unión y posesión sobre la hembra que lo porta aunque es una piedra fue mandad a hechizar a las brujas tu y Darién tendrán una conexión incomparable hasta compartirán sentimientos - musito ella -

―¿ Cómo que compartir sentimientos ? es solo un collar.

―Conforme la conexión aumente cada uno podrá sentir más los sentimientos del otro , el debió haber elegido otra piedra igual que la tuya solo que él no la tiene a la vista como tu si te dio ese collar ya eres su compañera quieras o no como hoy es la celebración lo serás por completo en todos los sentidos tu me entiendes.

―Eso quiere decir que tengo que intimar con el después de la unión .

―Así es- me respondió mientras examinaba mis gestos.

―Sé que esto te sonara extraño y estúpido pero... - me sonroje visiblemente antes de hacer la pregunta final algo que divirtió a Luna ya que esta mantuvo una sonrisa de par en par al ver mi expresión- ¿corro el riesgo de quedar embarazada? - genial lo había dicho, Luna me estaba diciendo que me iba acostar con un vampiro catalogado como muerto y yo me preocupo si me va a dejar embarazada.

― Si , solo si el vampiro desea engendrar y el ser con el que se apare tenga amor hacia el si no es así y solo una de las dos partes está de acuerdo puede nacer un mestizo son muchos factores-para mi sorpresa me contesto seriamente - es completamente normal que te hagas esas preguntas yo estaría igual si me dijeran que tengo que unirme a un lobo o cualquier ser ajeno del que no conozca nada de su raza.

― Pero yo soy humana eso quiere decir que en cualquiera de los casos nacería un mestizo.

― Eso no me corresponde decírtelo.

― ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso?

― El día que tu llegaste venias con una herida muy profunda en el estomago yo estaba segura que no pasarías la noche dado que ningún ser ...

―y bien llego el momento de ir allá abajo es un anochecer hermoso - dijo tendiéndome el brazo caballerosamente mientras miraba con recelo hacia la dirección donde Luna se encontraba sentada -

me encontraba aun tomando el brazo de Darién como soporte para caminar al ver a todos los vampiros mi corazón comenzó a latir el doble de rápido estaba ansiosa sí . pero me di cuenta que era mucho más que eso todos se encontraba viéndome escudriñándome con la mirada como ves un dulce que tu madre te tiene prohibido comer , Darién estaba realmente guapo muy a mi pesar ni siquiera yo podía resistir el no verlo con su metro noventa y un cuerpo pecaminoso para cualquier criatura no pasaba desapercibido en todas las féminas presentes que estaban no le quitaban los ojos de encima suspirando por lo bajo realmente era asediado por demasiadas lo que restaba para mi eran unas miradas de evidente desdén al verme junto a él no sé si por el simple hecho de estar de su brazo o el saber que él había tomado a una compañera , el sonido de la música me saco de todos los pensamientos que se filtraban por los rincones de mi cerebro.

―¿ Me concedes esta pieza ?- me pregunto mientras me tendía la mano izquierda la tome de la forma más elegantemente posible posando la otra mano en el hombro de Darién por su parte el me atrajo así tomándome de la cintura firmemente lentamente comenzamos a girar al ritmo de la suave música que había en el salón.

―¿ Te encuentras bien Sere ?

― Si me encuentro bien - conteste sorprendida por el apelativo cariñoso por el cual me había llamado .

―Si no estás contenta al menos trata de aparentarlo todos aquí se esforzaron mucho en venir no quiero que esto termine en habladurías -replico el volviendo a su tono frió como el acero.

― No soy ninguna muñeca que puedes moldear a tu antojo , si querías eso hubiera sido mejor que eligieras a una de estas vampiras que con gusto calentaría tu lecho -lo mire con una mirada de desprecio palpable -

―¿ Como estas tan segura que no calentaras mi cama ? -me dio una vuelta completa tomándome desprevenida dejando mi cuerpo caer un poco hacia atrás dándome un suave beso en los labios y con el llegando el fin de la melodía y los aplausos de los invitados al ver tal escena empezó la otra pieza y fu el turno de que Andrew se acercara.

-¿ Me permite la siguiente pieza majestad ? - pregunto con una risilla en los labios mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia extendiendo su mano que tome al instante - ¿ qué tal te la estas pasando muñeca ? - me pregunto él mientras nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música.

―Muy bien pero no comprendo porque todos los invitados no parecen vampiros.

―Así es porque estas invitadas diferentes criaturas de todo tipo hadas, brujas, vampiros y uno que otro mestizo como yo .

― No entiendo porque Darién es moreno si según los mitos los vampiros son pálidos como el papel .

―No olvides que el proviene de un linaje diferente si te das cuenta su hermana y sobrina Rei son igualmente morenas y siendo su familia la que posee el cristal dorado es muy natural - la música finalizo dando por terminado el baile- fue un honor bailar contigo.

―Bueno es mi turno de bailar con la que ahora es mi mujer - puntualizo Darién clavando su mirada en el.

―"Tu mujer " - dijo Andrew reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona mientras se iba.

―No seas tan grosero con el Darién.

― Vaya de que me he perdido cariño tendrás a tu amante bajo el mismo techo que el mío.

―Andrew no es mi amante -dije furiosa por sugerir que me comportaría como una fulana mientras intentaba quitar sus manos de mi cintura .

―No quiero una escena aquí cariño, así que por el momento abstente ya viene la presentación formal trata de aparentar que no sientes tanto odio hacia mí, ahora ven conmigo es hora - dijo dándome el brazo de nuevo para dirigirnos hacia el inicio de las escaleras, se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando los invitados se dieron cuenta de que su amo tenia la pretensión de hablar .

―Espero que la velada sea del agrado de todos los aquí presentes, como ya se habrán dado cuenta están reunidos aquí con el fin de que se haga de su entero conocimiento que la tercera dimensión ya tiene una nueva reina Serenity Chiba. si alguien tiene algún inconveniente las puertas de este castillo están totalmente abiertas y para quien se le ocurra querer tomar de su sangre quiero avisarle que no dudare un segundo en quemarlo - se hizo un silencio incomodo en todo el salón que afortunadamente no duro mucho ya que un séquito de vampiros entraron siendo encabezadas por un peli plata con una media luna en la frente casi del tamaño de Darién y de la misma complexión física .

― Vaya vaya con que celebrando tus nupcias y no me invitaste - su mirada se poso sobre mi era una mirada llena de lujuria que no intentaba siquiera ocultar Darién al ver esto se puso delante de mí en un gesto de ¿ protección ?

― Pero mira nada más que dulzura fuiste a elegir ¿será su sangre tan exquisita como la promesa de su cuerpo ?

―Ni se te ocurra Diamante ella es mía - dijo Darién en lo que sonaba como un rugido furioso.

― Hiciste una excelente elección no pensé que una humana común y corriente pudiera resultar tan apetecible eres muy poco compartido majestad que no te enseñaron tus padres a no ser egoísta - me di cuenta de inmediato que ese vampiro le había tocado las fibras sensibles Darién tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos de un completo negro sin pizca del azul que los caracterizaba.

―No te atrevas siquiera hablar de ellos- dijo escupiendo las palabras con ferocidad-

― Y si lo hago que, yo no armaría ningún lió si fuera tu ya que tu reina es por ahora una débil humana sería tan fácil torcer su cuello y terminar con esa angelical belleza.

―No la mataras como a mis padres maldito bastardo.

― Que sentimental eres , deberías estar agradecido de que los matara así heredaste el trono mucho antes .

― Malnacido -dijo Darién moviéndose con la velocidad de un rayo siendo detenido por Andrew junto con los refuerzos de Malachite y Neflyte.

―Y bueno como no soy un maleducado que llega a una ceremonia sin obsequio te lo dejare aquí - se trataba de una pequeña caja que dejo en una mesa cercana- hasta luego , fue un gusto conocerte Serenity ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar -se fue inmediatamente desapareciendo en menos de un segundo .

―Andrew , quiero que quemes esa caja sin siquiera abrirla ¿ está claro ? no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Black sea lo que sea.

―Así será - respondió Andrew mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos y desaparecía con ella.

―Y bueno que siga la celebración , pronto regreso- dijo Darién para desaparecer del salón rápidamente.

―Jedite me gustaría salir un momento al jardín - dije con tono autoritario.

― Por supuesto alteza - dijo mientras me acompañaba hasta el jardín y me vigilaba como de costumbre-al sentirme lo suficientemente alejada me dispuse a tocar el pequeño artefacto para después hacerlo sonar y Seiya aparecería a unos pocos instantes después.

―Dijiste que buscarías una forma de huir de aquí y en cambio te encuentras aquí participando en sus pamplinas .

―Darién hizo una ceremonia para presentarme con sus conocidos

―Ahora lo llamas con tanta familiaridad ¿Darién ? ¿ conocidos? deberías de oírte serena acaso te estás enamorando de chiba y es por eso que no quieres irte de una vez por todo - pregunto Seiya con un enojo palpable-

― No digas estupideces , no me he arrepentido solo necesito algo más de tiempo entiende Seiya no es tan sencillo .

―¿ Cuánto tiempo ? cuando ya te hayan hecho una de los suyos acaso que hay de las chicas Mina, Lita, Amy y Molly también de ellas te has olvidado.

― ¿ Por qué no mencionas a Rei seiya ?

―Tú ya lo sabes ella es sobrina de tu ´´ Darién¨´ - me dijo con sorna y enojo a la vez

―Seiya trata de tranquilizarte .. - me detengo instantáneamente al ver a jedite caminando rápidamente hacia mi -

―Su alteza no es seguro estar aquí he percibido un fuerte olor a lobo por favor acompáñeme adentro.

―por supuesto Jedite - dije mientras iba hacia dentro para quedarme en el vestíbulo pero una conversación entre unas vampiresas llamo mi atención.

―¿ Qué te pareció la mujercita del amo ?- preguntaba una vampiresa con cabellera negra , piel blanca y unos ojos color esmeralda.

―Muy a mi pesar es realmente hermosa algo pequeña para mi gusto pero debe tener algo especial como para haber logrado estar en esa posición y por lo que vi es el centro de atención del amo y hasta le pareció bella al soberano de la segunda dimensión, aunque no es nada parecida a las vampiras que el frecuentaba ¿ no recuerdan a Beryl Metalia? esa vampira tenía unas exuberantes curvas .

― Sin agregar que es hija de los Metalia en cambio esa humana quien sabe de qué ratonera vendrá .

― Dicen que se parece a la reina de la primera dimensión y por ello a Usagui tal vez fue lo más cercano que el amo tuvo a su antigua prometida -

― Una fuente cercana a mi me menciono que el amo y ella se siguen frecuentando por los subterráneos así que la humana ni siquiera sabe complacerlo en la cama - dijo la vampira para después estallar en sonoras risas junto con las otras dos.

Ya no soportaba mas la rabia que me consumía al escuchar toda la plática de esas vampiras lo primero que hice fue armarme de valor he ir al cuarto de Darien entre como alma que lleva el mismo diablo azotando la puerta ruidosamente junto con mi entrada.

―¿ Hasta cuándo pretendías seguirte acostando con Beryl?- pregunte con una furia contenida y los puños cerrados que pronto se volverían blancos por la presión con la que los estaba cerrando-

― Ya no lo hago eso te termino poco después de que llegaras- me contesto él con la voz tensa.

―Te acostaste con ella mientras yo estaba aquí verdad - aunque nunca lo admitiría eso me destrozaba por dentro ya que comenzaba a sentir sensaciones completamente desconocidas al estar junto a él-

―¡Contéstame !- dije por el silencio prologado que se estaba haciendo-

― Si lo hice , pero lo nuestro ya termino para siempre ahora tu eres mi pareja nunca más volveré hacerlo Sere por favor entiende que- él se acerco a mí con la intención de tocarme y yo explote de rabia.

―¡ No te atrevas a tocarme ! - grite para después salir corriendo y huir a mi habitación en el camino vi a luna mirarme desconcertada y caminar a pasos agigantados hacia la recamara de Darién-

―Bueno Darién ya prepare la habitación que me pidió , la habitación esta con sabanas de seda y con rosas como ordenaste ¿ algo más ? vi a la reina salir muy rápido está todo bien.

― No será necesario Luna Serena está furiosa conmigo y por lo tanto la consumación queda fuera de los planes.

― ¿ Qué hiciste ahora Darién?

―Ahora no luna solo déjame solo no estoy en condiciones.

―Está bien Darién , solamente por esta ocasión - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y escuchaba un gran estruendo que como se imaginaba era provocado por el pelinegro.

Me encontraba en mi habitación furiosa conmigo con él con todo no podía seguir así sin nadie a mi lado que me apreciara que me consolara o que tuviera una pizca de sentimientos hacia mi estaba sola en todos los sentidos, escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

―Adelante .

―Que es lo que sucedió serena Darién está encerrado en su habitación y por lo que escuche está destrozando todo lo que se encuentra adentro.

― No sucede nada Luna - dije mientras intentaba quitarme el collar jalando fuertemente de la gran piedra que se encontraba en medio de él sin obtener éxito- ¿ por qué no me lo puedo quitar luna ? - hable con una voz llena de fastidio.

― No te lo puedes quitar de ninguna manera, es casi imposible solamente la persona que te lo da es la misma que te lo puede quitar.

―Genial ahora esperar a que mi secuestrador me quite la correa que me amarra a él- me dispuse a quitarme el vestido con cuidado ya que sabía lo que representaba y después se lo entregue a luna para después proseguir a deshacer mi peinado dejando mi cabello suelto.

―Serena no puedes... - Luna es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

― Luna ¿ puedes dejarme a solas con Serenity ?- pregunto Rei entrando sin tocar.

― Por supuesto - dijo luna para retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

― Si no vienes a decirme que convencerás a tu tío a que me deje irme de una buena vez lo mejor será que te vayas Rei .

― Ven aquí deja que trence tu cabello como antes- dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho hace unos segundos.

― Quieres una mejor vista de mi cuello Rei -dije burlonamente.

― No somos asesinos serena no matamos indiscriminadamente - dijo cepillando mi cabello-

― No me digas.

― Las dos sabemos que tú no estás de esta forma por eso. tu estas celosa serena.

―Y tu como puedes saber eso.

― Tengo el don de manipular el fuego y ver algunos sucesos en el escuche lo que decían esas vampiras y como te perturbaron sus palabras aunque no deberías preocuparte por Beryl. Darien ha tenido más amantes pero a ti te tomo como su compañera.

―Me importa una mierda si soy so compañera - le dije exasperada

―Darien no te es tan indiferente como intentas hacernos creer si eso fuera verdad el collar que tienes en el cuello ya hubiera caído por sí solo.

―Por mi se lo puede dar a esa zorra o cualquier fulana que se le antoje.

―Serena es un vampiro con 140 años que ¿ esperabas que se mantuviera en celibato de por vida ? además de que eso es completamente imposible siendo un vampiro adulto no puede durar más de 60 días sin sexo su cuerpo se va debilitando.

― Eso a mí no me importa - dije mientas tomaba una almohada y hundía mi cara en ella para ocultar mi dolor al saber que tarde o temprano si yo seguía así .

―Está bien serena a mi niégame lo que quieras pero tu bien sabes que todo lo que te dije es la mera y pura verdad ¿ no te das cuenta que te estás jodiendo tu sola ? que duermas bien - finalizo ella dejándome aun peor que como estaba , yo no podía enamorarme de él ¡ no podía ! .

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

― **B** uenos días Serena , espero y ya te encuentres mucho mejor .

― Si Luna he puesto mis pensamientos en orden .

―Entonces será mejor que te vistas el amo tiene planes para ti , te espera abajo.

― Allá voy - dije mientras me ponía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa amarilla de seda para bajar las escaleras rápidamente y ahí estaba el parado al comienzo del primer escalón haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se volvieran el doble de rápidos como siempre me pasaba al verlo maldita sea siempre ejercía un poder sobre mi mente y que decir sobre mi cuerpo.

― Serena tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer yo...

― Dime para que querías verme Darien - conteste siendo de lo mas cortante con el-

―¿Que querrás de regalo de bodas ? - pregunto él como si fuera de lo más normal.

―Como se que no me darás mi ansiada liberta quiero pasar un tiempo en mi mundo sin ti.

― Serena estas pidiendo demasiado - dijo el apretando los dientes molesto-

―Eso es lo que quiero Darien es lo que merezco antes de dejar todo atrás y ser tu prisionera para seguir viendo cómo te revuelvas con cuanta zorra se te cruce enfrente si quieres que olvide aquello dame un poco de felicidad junto a las personas que QUIERO .

―Está bien Serena , pero algo si te dejare en claro yo iré a donde tu vayas y mas siendo tu mundo .

―¡Gracias Darien! - dije gritando para después abrazarlo y sentir un calor recorrer mi cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca seria un desafío estar a su lado sin que mi cuerpo reaccionase al mío después de todo muchas cosas podían pasar...

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata a todos ustedes si yo se que dije que dejaría la historia pero hay momentos donde me agarra la depresión y digo hasta lo que no en este tiempo lo he pensado y si aunque sea a una persona le agrada mi historia porque no seguir en ella muchas gracias a ti** Ttika

con tu comentario me hiciste pensar mucho y aclarar las ideas que se encontraban locas en mi cabeza

13 de abril del 2017 E

también gracias a ti personita anónima que está leyendo esto :) espero y en el futuro te animes a dar tu opinión ya que no te cuesta nada y para mi vale mucho ! besos


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Tokio barrio Juban.**

―Extraño a Serena ya tiene demasiado tiempo desaparecida y sus padres niegan conocer siquiera a una serena sabía que no tenían una buena relación pero tanto como para negar a tu hija desaparecida eso es de locos .

― Ya lo sabemos Mina, pero que podemos hacer además Seiya y los chicos nos dijeron que se irían una temporada y Rei es un dilema no dudo que se haya conseguido a uno de sus modelos que siempre se encuentra y se fugara con alguno con eso de que siempre tiene a un hombre tendido a sus pies quien sabe en donde se encuentre ahora.

―Es verdad de Rei no me extraña, todas sabemos lo digamos liberal que es pero Serena... ella nunca ha sido así ni siquiera en su cumpleaños se apareció tanto que habíamos estado planeando darle una buena sorpresa.

― Hablando de Rei hay viene Mina así que mantén tu bocata cerrada- decía Lita con disgusto.

―Hola chicas ¿ qué tal han estado últimamente? -pregunto Rei apareciendo de la nada.

―Donde se supone que te has metido todo este tiempo Rei todas sabemos que no logras estar más de una semana sin un hombre pero irte así no creo que tu conquista halla valido tanto como para dejar a tus amigas.

―Ami cálmate , mi tío se caso y era muy importante mi presencia en la ceremonia toda la familia estuvo presente obviamente yo no podía ser la excepción.

―Bueno al menos ya apareciste tu solamente faltan serena y los chicos, con que ese cuento de la boda sea una patraña y te las veras cono nosotras Rei -dijo lita mientras entrecerraba los ojos en especulativamente.

― Serena no tardara mucho en llegar y los chicos tampoco.

― ¿ Por qué estas tan segura ?- dijo la castaña con interés.

― Presentimiento- dijo Rei restándole importancia al asunto.

 **Horas más tarde...**

―Darien me puedo quitar este demasiado ostentoso collar decir por enésima vez en todo el camino.

―Recuerda que no te lo puedes quitar Serenity - me contesto él.

―Si claro es tan fácil decirlo , creo que aun no te has dado cuenta que estamos en Tokio y media ciudad me cortaría la garganta por él ya que vale más que lo que muchas personas podríamos ganar en toda una nuestra vida .

―Ya te lo dije Sere no cambiare de opinión ya accedí a que vinieras -La mandíbula de Darien se endureció. Luego, los ojos le brillaron con renuente fastidio a mis enumerados pucheros -

― Si , si ya lo sé como regalo de bodas y esto es una especie de" luna de miel" - dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado y comillas con los dedos respecto a lo ultimo -

―No creas que he olvidado , ese detalle cara si no fuera porque preferí complacerte con este viaje ahora te tendría en mi cama gritando de placer rogándome por mas - aseguro él con una risa burlona disfrutaba el verme sonrojar y no podía evitarlo el tan solo imaginarme con el cumpliendo con lo que había dicho hacia que mi cuerpo respondiera al segundo ¿ pero qué diablos estaba pensando? intente apartar mis pensamientos y girar el rumbo de donde se dirigían.

―Mira hay esta el parque numero 10 - dije hablando más fuerte de lo que había pensado - sigo sin entender donde conseguiste un auto como este en tan poco tiempo -

― No creerás que no he hecho nada en mis más de 100 años de vida , vengo a tu mundo debes en cuando este auto es un Mustang del 70 y se ha conservado muy bien los autos de hoy en día su mayoría parecen hojas de papel inservibles prefiero los clásicos.

―Me asombras eres un tradicional de primera - dije asombrada de que el conociera de autos sin siquiera necesitar uno-aquí me bajo dije rápidamente abriendo la puerta sin importar que el auto estuviera en marcha aunque Darién freno casi al momento de ver que me disponía a abrirla.

―¡ Chicas ! - grite a todo pulmón al verlas sentarse en una banca la primera que se dio cuenta de mi presencia fue Mina que se levanto como resorte y me abrazo efusivamente seguida de lita y Amy Rei solo se mantenía al margen viendo la escena ella nunca había sido afectuosa conmigo y ahora comprendía el por qué .

―¿ Donde mierda te habías metido ? enana - dijo Lita fingiendo molestia.

―si Serena nos tenias muy preocupadas-aseguro Ami con su tono maduro como siempre.

―Miren ese adonis que viene hacia acá por dios esta como para comérselo- decía Mina con los ojos brillantes-

―Pues no despega sus ojos de serena así que olvídalo Mina - dijo Lita burlándose del fracaso de su amiga-

―Chicas no había tenido tiempo de decirles pero él es...- comencé a balbucear sin siquiera darme cuenta de que el ya estaba a tan solo unos pasos adelante de mi para después posicionarse a mi lado y poder su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

―Mucho gusto soy el Esposo de Serenity- dijo él para tenderle la mano a lita seguidas de mina y Amy que estaban boquiabiertas viéndome interrogantes ,para después formarse un silencio incomodo que rompió Rei.

― Que gusto verte tío - dijo Rei acercándose a nosotros.

― Hola Rei , veo que te nos adelantaste - contesto Darien sosteniendo una charla de lo más normal

― Esperen un segundo como es que tu serena te casaste con este dios griego y tu Rei ¿ por qué no me lo presentaste primero a mi ? - dijo Mina haciendo pucheros .

―Mina por dios que cosas dices ... yo pues- comencé a balbucear sin darme cuenta, ya que no sabía qué respuesta darle.

― Lo que Serenity quiere decir es que la boda fue rápida y no tuvimos oportunidad de invitar a nadie ¿ o no cara? -me pregunto con esa sonrisa tan característica de el-

―Si así es - dije asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza , haría lo que fuera para parar las preguntas de Mina Aino.

―mmm... que sospechoso entonces ¿ dónde está el anillo? ¡ sin anillo no hay boda ! los atrape - dijo ella muy segura de su teoría al ver mi mano desnuda de cualquier joya-

―Veras mi familia es algo tradicional y en lugar de anillos de compromiso damos algo diferente enséñales Sere - me apremio en sosteniendo mi mirada -

\- Bien -conteste para desabrochar los tres botones de mi camisa y revelar el collar- dejando a las chicas estupefactas al ver la joya -

―¡Santa mierda ! - exclamo Lita boquiabierta-eso es un diamante y que ¡diamante ! por dios la mayoría de los hombres ahorran varios meses de sus salarios para uno mil veces más pequeño y aquí estas tu con esa piedra gigantesca.

― Pues en que trabajas hombre esto cuesta una millonada no me digas que eres un bandido o algo por el estilo - decía Ami con recelo

―Para nada - refuto Darién divertido por la reacción de todas -

―Algo muy parecido -susurre por lo bajo con malicia-

―¿ Qué dijiste Sere ?- pregunto Ami curiosa.

―Nada, nada Ami si me permiten hablare un momento con Darien ahora volvemos - dije tomándolo del brazo bruscamente.

―¿ Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunte con enojo manteniendo mi mirada fija en la suya -

―¿ Hacer qué ? - me contesto el embozando una sonrisa sensual, muy masculina y arrogante-

―Lo sabes muy bien no te hagas el inocente que no te queda en lo absoluto no intentes aparentar que somos unos recién casados enamorados .

―Eso es lo que somos cara y te recomendaría que habláramos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

― Yo no tengo ninguna jodida casa , mis padres me odian y te recuerdo que...

―¿ Pasa algo chicos? si quieren los dejamos a solas son recién casados y deben aprovechar su luna de miel -dijo Mina con picardía en la mirada no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber a qué se refería-

―No para nada tenemos mucho de qué hablar y para mi suerte Darien comprende que quiero estar con mis amigas después de tanto tiempo de estar sin ellas -me estaba desasiendo de las manos de Darien sobre mi pero él seguía firme sosteniéndome-

―Olvidas despedirte de mi cara - dijo para disponerse a plantar un beso en mis labios al principio me negué pero fui cediendo hasta terminar abrazándolo por el cuello y corresponder enteramente después de quedarme sin aire él se marcho en silencio, siempre era lo mismo el bien me podría tener ahora en sus brazos haciéndome todo lo que el quisiese y yo no opondría ninguna resistencia al final de todo no podía permitirle darse cuenta del deseo que me embargaba de tan solo tenerlo cerca o eso sería mi perdición.

―Sere ¡ tierra llamando a Serena !

― Perdón es que estaba pensando.

―No te preocupes no nos tienes que explicar así les pasa a los enamorados andan por las nubes fantaseando - dijo Ami siendo comprensiva como de costumbre

―Es verdad son recién casados apenas están disfrutando de los placeres de la vida picaruelos

―Yo no estoy enamorada Mina

―Entonces ¿ estás hechizada ? -me dijo Mina entre risillas - y quien no lo estaría con ese cuerpo y esos ojos por dios son zafiros sigo sin entender porque se lo presentaste a Serena eres una pequeña traidora Rei -

―¡Mina ! - grito Ami sonrojada.

―Es la verdad Ami ¿ que no lo viste ? esta riquísimo es por el tipo de hombre por el que cual media docena de mujeres mojan las bragas tan solo de escuchar su voz-

―¡MINA! - grite enojada al imaginarme media docenas de mujeres con los mismos pensamientos que ella-

― Está bien , está bien no te pongas celosa que al fin y al cabo ahora es completamente tuyo deja que chicas comunes y corrientes fantaseemos un poco - un gruñido salió de mi garganta al darme cuenta de las ¨¨ fantasías¨¨ a las que se refería-

―Vale, ya fue mucho de este interrogatorio a serena ¿ qué les parece si vamos a mi casa ? y les doy de esos bocadillos que tanto les gusta- decía Lita con la empatía que la caracterizaba -

 **Horas más tarde**

―Mmm Lita te luciste con estos bocadillos no tienes idea de cuánto los he extrañado todo este tiempo- decía entusiasmada degustando unas galletas rellenas de chocolate -

―Pues si vuelves a irte otra temporada te daré media tonelada para llevar y así no me extrañes tanto-dijo guiñándome un ojo-

―Por cierto serena no salimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debe y tampoco nos diste tiempo de armarte una despedida de soltera así que hoy ¡nos vamos de fiesta !

―Pero chicas acabo de llegar y ...

―Nada de peros Serena -replico Lita-es hora de que salgas a divertirte un rato Mina has algo con Serena maquíllala y ponle otra ropa -

― Pero así estoy bien Lita realmente no tengo ganas de salir

― De eso nada - dijo Mina enojada-

―¿ Recuerdas cuanto planeamos esto? no quiero a una serena amargada esta noche ¿comprendes?

― Está bien - dije con resignación -

 **Media hora más tarde...**

― **Estas** preciosa Serena , nada mas mírate - dijo Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con evidente orgullo del resultado de su trabajo -

―Mina si Darien me ve con esta jodida falda me matara - fue lo primero que dije al acceder a ponerme ese vestuario mientras me veía al espejo-

―Cariño si Darien te ve con esa falda te garantizo que se le olvidara todo enojo que le pase por la mente caray si yo tuviera tu cuerpo ya le hubiera sacado mucho provecho desde hace mucho tiempo , piensa que te estoy haciendo un favor además el no se tiene que enterar -dijo entre risillas cómplices -

―Rezare por que sea así no tienes idea de con quién estamos jugando .

―¡CHICASSSS! Serena ya esta lista andando.

― Dios esa voz estridente que usas al gritar me deja sorda Mina - decía Rei mientras se paraba en el marco de la puerta-

― Necesito ir a ver si Ami y Lita ya están listas las espero en la puerta chicas.

― Por supuesto Mina corre ahora vamos nosotras - le dije animándola a que fuera a revisar que las chicas estuvieran listas.

―Rei necesito hablar contigo -fue lo primero que dije al ver a Mina salir de la habitación-

―Ya me puedo imaginar de que-me contesto ella.

―Bien, entonces iré al grano no quiero que le digas nada de esto a tu tío.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una soplona?- me contesto ella dándome una sonrisa cómplice y después abrazarme algo nada habitual en ella- aunque no lo creas la amistad que tuvimos para mí fue más que sincera .

―Gracias Rei- le conteste sintiendo un peso menos en mi espalda -

― ¡ Es hora de irnos ! Serena y Rei vengan rápido.

―No hay por qué gritar allá vamos -dijo Rei caminando con elegancia con los tacones rojos de aguja que portaba-

 **En la discoteca sol creciente**

― **Mina no nos pudiste traer a un lugar más discreto-** murmure por lo bajo al ver que estaba rebosante de personas-

―¿ Qué esperabas una biblioteca? -me contesto Mina metiéndose entre la multitud no sin antes tomarme de la mano para llevarme con ella-

―¡ Estás loca ! -grite al verme alejada de Rei y las demás.

―Vamos Sere no te comportes como una vieja amargada - decía aun tomándome de la mano dirigiéndose a la barra y pedir ´´ bebidas ¨¨ para luego entregarme una bebérsela la suya de un trago y apremiarme a hacer lo mismo.

―Joder Serena no desaparezcas así soy responsable de ti esta noche si mi tío se entera que permite que te fueras de fiesta me matara, no te muevas de aquí iré por Ami y Lita ellas también las estaban buscando.

―Vete sin pendiente Rei aquí estaré - dije tomando de la copa que estaba frente a mi - Eso espero y deja de tomar tanto te dará una resaca horrible- dijo para después adentrarse entre las personas y perderse entre ellas.

 **15 minutos después ...**

― **S** ere ya se tardaron mucho anda vamos a bailar, ya me harte de verte despreciar a esos bombones que caen sobre ti como abejas a la miel ¿ cómo mierda logras que todos los hombres guapos se den cuenta de tu presencia ?- dijo Mina gritando evidentemente ya estaba pasada de copas y no sabía ni lo que decía -

―Enserio no tengo ganas de bailar , las chicas ya deben de estar por encontrarnos si quieres adelántate y después te alcanzo - Mina al ver mi negativa se paro tambaleando y se adentro en la pista de baile aun no comprendía mi actitud , había esperado este momento para poder emborracharme y ver desfilar a hombres guapos y ahora que estaba aquí no sentía interés alguno por todos los hombres que se encontraban bailando y el alcohol estaba teniendo un efecto lento en mi-

―¿ Te gustaría bailar conmigo ?- me pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos castaño y ojos a gateados en otros tiempos habría saltado gustosa con su proposición pero ahora no , no ahora que sentía que ningún hombre llamaba lo suficiente mi atención.

―No, lo siento - le conteste sin más -

―¿ Crees que puedes rechazarme como a todos los demás ? - me respondió con arrogancia.

― Si ya te dije que no - le conteste sintiéndome extrañamente incomoda y pararme para evadir aquel extraño.

―Dije que bailarías conmigo, eres una simple humana que no se puede dar el lujo de rechazarme - me contesto el tomándome bruscamente del brazo y arrastrarme a la pista, haciendo que gran parte de la multitud se retirara de ella mágicamente.

―No entiendo porque no caíste como todas las demás - dijo para después atraerme fuertemente a su cuerpo -

―¡Suéltame! - dije retorciéndome de su agarre su contacto me producía gran repulsión .

―Tienes demasiada fuerza para ser una débil humana , me divertiré mucho al drenar tu sangre- dijo para después oler mi cuello deteniéndose en donde Darién bebió de mi aquel día - no puede ser -susurro contrariado - eres una vampira que está llegando a la transición pero un vampiro de sangre fuerte bebió de ti y tu del lo que no entiendo es por qué su sangre no se ha esfumado de la tuya .

―Tu plan fracaso ahora déjame ir - dije furiosa prodigándole puntapiés.

― He ahí donde te equivocas , mi plan sigue siendo el mismo solo que ahora sé que si estas vinculada tu muerte le causara digamos mucho dolor al vampiro con el que estés, lo siento cariño pero es la hora de la cena y me temo que tu eres el platillo fuerte hora de irnos.

― **¡NO!** suéltame maldito loco ¡ Rei ! - comencé a gritar sonoramente pero mi voz era acallada por la música - ¡AYUDA ! grite por última vez con un nudo en la garganta.

― Tu miedo se puede tocar - me dijo el burlonamente - pero si te hace sentir mejor no te matare lentamente ya que tu resistencia me pareció conmovedora debes de estar muy enamorada como para no haber cedido a mis poderes-finalizo el llevándome a un callejón que estaba a espaldas de la discoteca, dentro de mi tan solo podía gritar el nombre de Darién pero ni una sola palabra salía de mis labios el extraño se dispuso a arrinconarme contra un fría pared para después quitarme el cabello de mi cuello y relamerse los labios al ver mi pulso latente, cuando él estaba a punto de enterrar sus colmillos en mi cuello la voz de Darien hizo eco en el interior del callejón.

―Será mejor que la sueltes de una vez - dijo Darien acercándose hacia donde me tenia acorralada.

―Puedo sentir por tu sangre que eres un vampiro de raza pura , deberías de buscarte una mejor cena esta es la mía - decía el extraño tomándome más fuerte .

―Ella no es tu cena , es mi compañera está vinculada a mi por lo tanto más te vale que la sueltes ahora o te matare.

― Si eso es verdad ¿ dime por qué no la has marcado del todo ? - dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora entrégamela es la última vez que te lo diré por las buenas-dijo Darien amenazante mientras los rasgos de su rostro se volvían visiblemente tensos y sus ojos de un negro profundo al parecer su color dependía de su estado de humor.

―Me costó mucho conseguir la cena como para que llegues y me la quites así que pretendo pelear por ella - aseguro el castaño, lanzándome a la esquina del callejón en un fuerte empujón que provoco que callera en el suelo, Darien al ver esto saco los colmillos furioso para abalanzarse contra el vampiro tomándolo duramente del cuello con una mano y con la otra sacar sus enorme garras y destrozar su cuello el castaño cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, al parecer no había sido ni de cerca una pelea agotadora para el Darien arranco parte de la ropa del vampiro y la uso como pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de las manos por completo.

―¿ A que estabas jugando Serenity ?- me pregunto con peligrosa calma agachándose a donde yo estaba sentada.

―Lo siento - conteste con voz temblorosa , bajando la mirada -

― Ese vampiro estuvo a punto de hacerte su cena y lo único que puedes decir en un lo siento ¿ tienes una idea de lo que eso hubiera provocado ? por supuesto que no la tienes - se contesto el mismo furioso, levantándose de un salto e inspeccionar el cadáver del vampiro-

―No, no está muerto serena solo corte su garganta no su cabeza, tardara unos días en recuperarse pero lo hará , ahora nos vamos de aquí tu yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar si quieres seguir permaneciendo aquí con los ´´humanos¨´- no me dio tiempo a contestar , puesto que me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar , segundos después llego Rei presurosa dándose cuenta de lo sucedido -

―TIO...- balbuceo ella-

―Con que tu también eras parte de esto Rei-decía Darien con una mirada reprobatoria-

―Te lo puedo explicar -replico ella suplicante.

―No Rei , no hay explicación que valga lo suficiente, ayudaste a serena para que se fuera de juerga sabiendo muy bien que no tengo el mismo alcance en esta tierra , donde hay toda clase de seres desperdigados que podrían matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo no los controlo Rei estoy en desventaja. ahora vete junto con tus amigas yo me haré cargo de serena.

―La mansión está completamente sola, después de que mi madre lograra su cometido asegura no querer volver al mundo de los humanos y yo tampoco quiero estar en ella creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi departamento .-

―Tu madre nunca quiso estar aquí, de no haber sido por el favor que le pedí nunca se hubiera mantenido en ella por tanto tiempo , eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca Rei si quieres ir a tu departamento o al mismo infierno es tu problema solo no lleves a serena junto contigo-asevero el -

―Como usted mande -dijo Rei con la voz quebrada para después desaparecer-

―Sube al auto Serena - me dijo el tajante abriendo la puerta , hice caso sin decir ni una palabra al respecto en todo el camino al fin y al cabo sin el ahora ya estaría muerta, no me dirigió ni una mirada en todo el trayecto y cuando llegamos tan solo abrió la puerta del auto y me tendió una mano para salir .

-―Gracias - le dije apoyándome en el al salir, el no me contesto tan solo me miro con sus ojos fríos que volvían a ser de su color azul normal y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de aquella mansión donde sin saberlo había cambiado todo mi destino.

 **-por fin hago mi aparición, y como noticia la inspiración llego a mi e incluso surgió otra historia lo sé no termino esta y ya comienza otra pero en verdad que en estos tiempos tengo que exprimir hasta la última gota de ella cuando aparece , la historia se llama la ´´ la protección de un mercenario ¨´ creo que por el titulo ya se pueden imaginar un poco en fin muchas gracias aquellas personas que dejan sus comentario y sus favoritos :) si vieran como brinco cuando veo uno nuevo se reirían a mares besos !**

 **viernes 05 de mayo del 2017**


	9. capitulo 9

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

Lo último que esperaba , era el volver a este lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos , era aquí donde me refugiaba con Rei cuando no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, cuando no soportaba mas la estadía con mis padres a su vez era increíble como lo que llegue a ver cómo un bálsamo era en realidad otra sucia trampa a una nueva desdicha poco a poco ese bálsamo se volvió en mi perdición, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba desde hace años ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle había cambiado, Darien por su parte estaba analizando cada uno de mis pasos en total silencio al ver que el no hacia ademan de seguirme cuando subí las escaleras pude sentirme más tranquila y sin siquiera pensarlo me dirigí a una habitación que estaba al final nunca había entrado a esa parte de la casa pero me resultaba extrañamente familiar , tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire para entrar en ella, encendiendo la Luz era una habitación espaciosa con unos muebles escrupulosamente limpios , una alfombra color tinta y un sillón del mismo color enfrente de una enorme cama cubierta con un dosel blanco... un dosel blanco pensé para mis adentros al ver que todo era igual a aquel sueño que la persiguió por un par de años, se había convertido en un sueño recurrente que nunca le había contado a nadie, al fin y al cabo siempre había tenido sueños que sentía tan reales desde la niñez .. pero esto no era uno, su sueño era abstracto escuchaba unas cuantas voces familiares hablando sobre su futuro, siempre que intentaba abrir los ojos para ver a su alrededor se encontraba con un panorama borroso pero ahora lo comprendía a la perfección . fue allí donde se tomo la decisión crucial para su destino.

―¿ Qué haces aquí Serena ?- inquirió Darien, con el ceño fruncido acercándose hacia donde estaba parada -

―¿ Fue aquí no ? - le cuestione -

― ¿ De qué diablos se supone que estás hablando ?-refuto el -

―No te hagas el estúpido conmigo , fue aquí donde me elegiste como tu juguete ¿ no es así ?-le conteste con un sonrisa socarrona al ver el desconcierto de su mirada -

―Es imposible que sepas algo sobre lo que sucedió aquí y de ser así tuvo que ser Rei o Neherenia las que te contaron, estabas en un sueño profundo - repuso él con frialdad-

―Ellas no me dijeron nada yo sola fui capaz de saberlo sin ayuda de nadie -conteste sintiéndome orgullosa de no necesitar de absolutamente nadie para enterarme-

― Tu lealtad hacia ellas me asombra, lo admito pero sigo sin creerte el cuento ,cara será mejor que vayas a dormir- me contesto él con tono venenoso .

―Si eso fuera verdad entonces como podría saber sobre el repentino estremecimiento que me provocaba despertarme de aquel sueño al sentir que tomabas mi mano entre la tuya yo se que tu también lo sentiste ¿ dime Darien esto también me lo pudo contar Neherenia? - ni siquiera le di tiempo a que me contestara tan solo salí de aquella habitación yendo directamente a otra y poner el picaporte sabía que había logrado una reacción en él lo único que pudo hacer fue examinarme con la mirada con estos pensamientos en la mente me metí en la cama que estaba enfrente de mí para caer dormida minutos después -

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **Era** un nuevo día , un día que tendría que aprovechar al máximo, tenía planes de ir a casa de mis padres , por mis cosas y de allí ir al instituto para ver si podía hacer algo para tan solo lograr pasar al año aunque para mis adentros no dejaba de preguntarme ¿ por qué mierda me importaba aquello cuando tal vez el día de mañana volvía a aquella paralela dimensión ? pero lo cierto era que quería estar con las chicas y ellas estarían allí, tampoco tenía mi ropa y uniforme aquí así que no me quedaba más remedio que ir hacia allá, baje silenciosamente las escaleras y cerré con cuidado la puerta antes de salir corriendo hacia la que antes consideraba mi casa al llegar a ella toque insistentemente el timbre hasta que mi madre Ikuko abrió la puerta.

―Hola señorita ¿ que se le ofrece ? - me pregunto ella.

―¿ Señorita ? de donde vienen esos formalismos madre soy tu hija, se que desaparecí un tiempo y que preferirías que no fuera nada tuyo ¿pero por qué me desconoces ?

―¿ Se encuentra usted bien ? creo que usted esta delirando porque nunca en mi vida la he visto- me contesto ella confundida-

― Soy Serenity Tsukino ¡ TU HIJA ! eres una excelente actriz pero dudo que mi padre y Sammy sean iguales así que lo mejor será que les hables a ellos si no quieres entablar una conversación normal conmigo- le reproche con tirantez -

― ¡ Kengi , samuel vengan acá ! -grito ella viéndome desconcertada -

― ¿ Qué sucede Ikuko ? - contesto mi padre mientras sammy estaba al lado de él -

― Esta señorita asegura ser nuestra hija- dijo mi madre , realmente consternada, viéndome de arriba abajo -

― Señorita, mi esposa y yo solamente tenemos un hijo llamado samuel tenemos años viviendo en esta casa así que no sabríamos darle datos de los últimos dueños .. si nos disculpa tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo mi padre con semblante extrañamente apacible ¿ estaban de broma? me puse furiosa al ver como los tres se había confabulado para hacerme aquello los aparte bruscamente de la puerta entre a la sala de estar donde se encontraban las únicas dos fotos donde los 4 estábamos reunidos mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme con que yo no figuraba en ninguna de ellas cuando sabía perfectamente que estuve allí en esa fotografía no podía ser ... ellos no me estaban mintiendo no me recordaban y no había prueba alguna de que yo hubiera estado tan solo con ellos.

―¡ Señorita le pediremos por última vez que se vaya ! - grito mi madre con enojo -

―Sigo sin comprender que sucede pero lo averiguare - grite saliendo por la puerta para sentarme afuera de los escalones de la que era ´´ mi casa ´´.

―Ellos dicen la verdad cara , no tienen tu olor no son tus padres - dijo Darien sentándose a un de mi -

― ¡ Es de día ! que no se supone que deberías de estar muerto hay sol por todos los dioses ¿ cómo me librare de ti ? .

―Soy de sangre pura Serena el sol tan solo es una molestia mínima no un impedimento para salir al exterior tampoco me hare cenizas enfrente de ti si es eso lo que te preocupa, y respecto a lo de tus ´´padres ´´ ellos no llevan tu sangre no olí ni una pizca de la tuya en ellos ―No te podre evitar ¿ cierto ? ― dije forzando una sonrisa ante lo que me había dicho ¿ cómo diablos ellos no eran mis padres ? me pregunte a mí misma.

― Eso es sencillo , no son tus padres por qué no llevan tu misma sangre ¿resolví tu duda ? - me pregunto el riendo

―¿ COMO CARAJOS LEES MI MENTE ? - pregunte furiosa de que él se metiera en ella cuando nunca lo había hecho.

―Me prometí que nunca invadiría tu privacidad pero teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento de anoche necesito saber tus planes - respondió el como si se tratase de algo muy normal-

― ¿ De casualidad no me pusiste un GPS ?- le respondí sarcásticamente.

―No, ese lo tienes desde hace 2 años pero no es nada de tecnología aunque tengo que admitir que últimamente el vinculo se está volviendo más potente permitiéndome llegar mas rápido hasta donde estés digamos que tienes un GPS particular y mucho más eficiente - contraataco el divertido-

―¿ Donde quedo tu humor frio y arrogante ? - inquirí al verlo tan despreocupado como nunca-

― Digamos que se tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones , pero no definitivas - me contesto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme - Rei tiene demasiados uniforme en su armario puedes tomar alguno y en cuanto a la ropa puedes decirme la cantidad que necesitas para comprarla y te la otorgare ―Ni creas que aceptare eso , pienso trabajar en la noche para conseguir lo suficiente para comprarme lo básico- le conteste mientras caminábamos por la calle-

―Olvidas un pequeño detalle, no nos quedaremos por tanto tiempo como para que te estabilices en un trabajo además de que me desagrada la idea de verte por las noches donde no te vigile, si no aceptas mi proposición lo mejor será que te acostumbres a andar desnuda por la mansión, créeme cara yo no tengo problema con eso , al contrario sería de lo mas excitante pero no creo que tu lo encuentres igual.. por el momento.

― ¡Dios ! acaso tu mundo solo gira alrededor del sexo - grite sin siquiera darme cuenta de que media docena de personas me miraban con cara de espanto, no pude evitarlo y mi cara se volvió de un rojo intenso.

― No mi vida no gira en torno a ello pero teniendo en cuenta que la naturaleza de los vampiros es demasiado sexual , puede que sí , no podemos pasar más de un mes sin sexo y si lo hacemos nos vamos debilitando poco a poco.

― Pues te queda alrededor de un mes después de todo te revolcaste con Beryl hace poco ¿no es cierto ? -le conteste mientras examinaba su reacción, estaba consciente que mi propia voz sonaba dolida al mencionar a esa arpía pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo-

―Serena no sigas con eso, desde el momento en que te hice oficialmente mi compañera no habrá ninguna otra mujer en mi vida ¿ que no es eso suficiente para ti ? - me contesto el bruscamente.

―No , no eso no es suficiente para mi sabes, me pregunto que pasaría si decidiera tener una relación con Seiya al fin y al cabo para mi ´´nuestra unión ´´ importa muy poco.

― En el momento en que ese lobo ponga sus manos sobre ti lo cazare, que te quede bien claro cara para mi nuestra unión significa un para siempre .

―Y para mí significa una atadura que nunca pedí.. pero no te preocupes si tan importante es para ti estarte revolcando con la primera arpía que te pase por enfrente por mi está bien no tendré ningún problema siempre y cuando me dejes ¡ en paz !

― Será mejor que no sigas con esto Serena , no quiero iniciar una pelea absurda - decía el mientras llegábamos a la mansión y abría la puerta inmediatamente -

Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Rei tome uno de sus uniformes , me lo puse y salí corriendo hasta llegar al instituto ¿ quien se creía que era ? fue la pregunta que me hice en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la entrada y encontrarme con Molly .

―¡ Serena ! tanto tiempo sin verte ¿ dónde te habías metido ? -me pregunto ella preocupada- incluso fui a preguntar por ti a tu casa pero tus padres decían que no conocían a ninguna Serenity Tsukino ni a nadie con tu descripción es una pena que se portaran tan desgraciados, cuando su hija estaba desaparecida- decía Molly con enojo-

― No se podía esperar mucho de su parte - le conteste mientras me sentaba en mi lugar de la aula-

―Es verdad , pero nunca me imagine que tuvieran tanto rencor hacia ti como para ni siquiera reconocerte-

―¡Serena ! que gusto que regresaras a clases - decían Ami y Lita mientras me daban un gran abrazo-

― Que gusto verte - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo-

―¿ Y donde están Rei y Mina ? - pregunte al verlas tan solo a ellas.

-Veras Rei desapareció después de la fiesta y Mina tiene una resaca que según dice siente que le explota la cabeza .

-¿ Como que Rei desapareció ? - pregunte alarmada.

― No, nos dijo que se iría tan solo desapareció ... aunque nosotras pensamos que tal vez se fuera con una de sus conquistas, sabes que es algo habitual en ella además de que nunca nos rinde explicaciones - replico Lita restándole importancia , para luego irse a sentar al ver entrar a la próxima maestra -

Las horas transcurrieron entre risas y bromas por parte de las chicas que intentaban amenizar el ambiente hasta que el timbre de salida resonó dando por terminado el día de clases .

―¿ Serena vendrás con nosotras ?- pregunto Ami guardando todos sus libros.

―Por supuesto solo que tomare otra ruta de autobús pero podemos esperarlo juntas - dije mientras esperaba que Lita metiera todo dentro de su bolso siempre éramos las ultimas en salir del aula ya que nos entreteníamos platicando y guardábamos todo con cautela.

―¡ Chicas ! deberían de salir del aula antes se están perdiendo del espécimen que está afuera - decía Molly tomando aire a bocanadas por lo rápido que había venido hacia nosotras- incluso las zorras de Kaolinete y Tellu están apostando por quien se lo llevara a la cama y comentan que si es uno de esos hombres en busca de pasatiempos ellas gustosas se convertirían en el suyo -

―Que me jodan - replique encolerizada caminando a toda velocidad viendo una parvada de mujeres murmurando entre ellas.

― Entonces ¿ quién se lo tira primero ?- decía la muy zorra de kaolinete -

― Ni siquiera sabemos si viene por su novia o tan solo para encontrar un entretenimiento- decía Tellu sin quitarle los ojos de encima .

― Me importa una mierda si viene por su novia, esposa o tan solo busca un revolcón eso no me impedirá intentarlo ¿ el que no arriesga no gana cierto ? - decía ella desabrochándose 3 botones de su camisa y subiéndose la falda muy por encima de la rodilla, dios me iba a morir de los celos si Darien se iba con ella o con cualquier otra, se podía decir que era una estúpida pero la idea me carcomía por dentro , más de lo que esperaba ¿ por qué me ponía así ? incluso yo misma le había dicho que no tenia problema con que se buscara a una arpía para que pasara el rato.

― Serena ¿ no piensas ir por tu marido ? - decía Lita puntualizando lo último, mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro -

―No, yo no puedo a obligarlo a estar conmigo ni el serme fiel - decía entre murmullos al ver a Darien apoyado fuera de su auto.. viendo como Kaolinete se acercaba hacia él, no podía seguir viendo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo no podía huir como una cobarde, no sería la primera o la última vez que me engañaría pensé para mis adentros mientras caminaba discretamente hacia un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos , no era muy cerca pero gracias a que últimamente mi oído había mejorado exorbitante podría escuchar perfectamente su conversación … ya estaba preparada para lo peor.

―¿ Cariño vienes buscando a alguien ? ― decía kaolinete situándose a unos pocos centímetros de él era una mujer delgada, con piel blanca, cabello rojo y alta …. Podría decirse que era casi como Beryl .

― Estoy esperando a Serena ― decía él en tono sorprendentemente cortante ―

―¿ la Tsukino ? ― pregunto ella pegando un chillido―

― La misma ― replico él , con el mismo tono ―

― ¿ Que es lo que buscas de esa pequeña insulsa ? si lo que buscas es pasarla bien yo gustosa te puedo hacer disfrutar mucho más que ella tan solo mírame ― decía ella deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo― que me jodieran no podría seguir viendo aquello por mucho tiempo.

― Esa ´´pequeña insulsa´´ como tú la llamas es mi esposa y te agradecería que te refirieras mejor de ella― dijo el poniendo por fin sus ojos azules sobre ella―

―¿ Tu esposa ? ― grito ella tan fuerte que todas las mujeres que miraban la escena pusieron los ojos como platos .

―Así es, y ella está muy cerca de aquí lo mejor será que te vayas no vengo buscando un pasatiempo si no a mi mujer― puntualizo él con una sonrisa de lado― serena sal de allí ¿quieres? ― el corazón me estaba latiendo a mil por hora ante la expectantita de lo que diría Darien y queriendo o no mi pecho se lleno de una inexplicable felicidad al ver su negativa, poco a poco salí de mi escondite y fui hasta donde Darien estaba .

―¿ No te basto con tener a Seiya Kou verdad ? siempre te quedas con los mejores pequeña insulsa - dijo ella llena de resentimiento , girando sobre sus zapatos a otra dirección ―

―¿Me harías el favor de subir al auto ?- me dijo el sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

―Ya voy , dije tranquilamente― mientras me subía y abrochaba el cinturón.

―¿ Se puede saber por qué te escondiste en lugar de venir hacia mí ?- pregunto el .

―No quería arruinarte tu posible entretenimiento - conteste, mientras miraba el camino, evitando el encararlo.

―No tendré , ningún entretenimiento ¿ cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir? Eres una terca Serenity.

― Por supuesto que lo tendrás tú te debilitaras y yo no sere la opción para poder ayudarte con eso así que lo único que podrás hacer es recurrir a una de esas tantas mujeres que te quieren ayudar ofreciéndose sin ningún recato, sabes hasta hace poco yo no entendía por qué Rei se iba de juerga con un hombre cada fin de semana pero ahora lo sé es su naturaleza y nada se puede hacer contra ello para ustedes el sexo es tan necesario como lo es para mí el beber agua.

―¿ Sabes que es lo que más me debilitaría aun ? el sentir tu dolor, el dolor que te produce el pensar que estoy con otra, y antes de que salgas con otra de tus mentiras, sabes bien que puedo sentir tus emociones. Nunca más te hare pasar por lo mismo.. Nunca Serena.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció ? saben que acepto tomatazos, críticas constructivas, opiniones y demás darlas es completamente gratis jajaja lamento el retraso.

Marinerita bueno creo que mi contestación será algo ´´ pequeña ´´ (nótese entre comillas ) tengo que admitir que yo tampoco soy del estilo de leer de vampiros pero digamos que esta historia se dio por un sueño que me turbo mucho ajajaa no creo abandonarlo, puede que me tome tiempo en escribirlo porque mi inspiración es a cuenta gotas en estos momentos y no me gusta meter un relleno sin motivo a la historia es algo que me molesta infinitamente cuando leo, aprecie mucho tu crítica constructiva lo de los guiones tengo un gran problema con ellos este es el guion que debo utilizar — pero para mi hermosa suerte por más que lo intento poner así solo me sale cuando copio y pego normalmente tengo estos dos - _ y hasta justo ayer supe como agregarlo cambiando los símbolos de Word juro que me desvele y levante temprano para poder corregir eso de todos los capítulos , lo admito en los otros detalles no tengo excusa alguna XD todo este mes estuve corrigiendo capitulo por capitulo esos detallitos siendo sinceros no me gusta leer mi historia de nuevo cuando la tengo terminada siento que me gana la inseguridad y termino por no publicarla especialmente cuando planeo escribir un capitulo que lleve lemon me hago mil líos pensando si quedo a la altura o rematadamente mal que es lo que me está pasando en esta etapa de la historia que esta próximo :P Muajaja mente pervertida ven a mí, bueno creo que ya conteste algo, espero y resolviera algunas de tus dudas nos leemos .

 **02 de junio del 2017**


	10. Capitulo 10

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma** **sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Segunda dimensión.**

―¿Qué diablos te paso Alan ? ― decía Diamante entre burlas al ver al castaño entrar con un aspecto denigrante para alguien de su especie.

―Un vampiro me ataco al intentar tomar a su semi compañera― declaro él con desdén.

―No era un vampiro común si lo hubiera sido tus heridas hubieran curado rápidamente y en cambio por lo que veo llevas tiempo así.

―Era un vampiro de linaje puro. no pensé que lo fuera al verlo en la dimensión de los humanos ¿ que no se supone que la realeza está en su propia dimensión?

―Alan si un vampiro puro te hace una herida es imposible que esa herida se cierre por si sola necesitaras tomar sangre de otro vampiro puro para lograr cerrarla. Eres un pobre hibrido que aun no conoce las normas de nuestro mundo. Solo sangre pura hará que vivas amigo mío.

―Diamante usted es el rey de esta dimensión y por lo tanto tiene sangre pura ¿ no me podría brindar unas gotas de ella?

―No es tan fácil y necesitaras mas de unas cuantas gotas yo diría más bien una copa de mi sangre para ser precisos … pero todo tiene un precio ― replico con malicia.

―Solamente ordene lo que usted quiera de mi y lo tendrá mi señor ― expreso con humildad.

―Solo te hare algunas preguntas relacionadas con el ataque y tu tendrás que responderlas con toda la verdad. Aunque aun así te advierto que al beber mi sangre tendré poder sobre ti ― aseguro él mientras tomaba una copa y se hacia un corte en la muñeca vertiendo el liquido espeso en el recipiente― Toma- ofreció el al castaño que rápidamente tomo él vaso .

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que te atacara ? quiero detalles Alan así que más vale y seas sincero―

―Fui en busca de la cena y me encontré con una deliciosa rubia de ojos celestes incluso podría decir que parecía celestial… ella no acepto mi dominación mental e incluso me rechazo sentí que era semi compañera de algún vampiro pero el vinculo más importante aún no ha sido efectuado y por lo tanto decidí saciar mi sed con su sangre. Ya la tenía acorralada en un callejón pero un vampiro alto de tez morena y ojos azul oscuros se interpuso reclamándola y me negué a dársela. Así que acepte el reto de pelear por ella pero el desapareció en tan solo un segundo cortando mi garganta es todo lo que se.

―¿Estás seguro que no olvidas ningún detalle ? si lo haces debes estar consciente que puedo adentrarme en tu mente y si encuentro que me estas ocultando algo no saldrás vivo de aquí.

―Ella.. no estoy completamente seguro pero su sangre es fuerte incluso podría decir que es pura y está entrando en transición.

―¿Estas jodiendome? ―pregunto Diamante mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hasta Alan con los ojos nublados para después levantarlo del suelo por el cuello.

―NO … no. mi olfato es demasiado agudo por ser un vampiro joven― decía él con voz estrangulada― le estoy diciendo la verdad no tengo por qué mentirle.

―Tantos años buscándola.. después de que Apolo y Selene la escondieran por fin he encontrado a Usagi ― revelo él en voz baja―

Usagi la legendaria princesa de la primera dimensión por fin había aparecido.

 **Tres semanas después.**

 **Tokio.**

― **¡DARIEN! No puedo creer que me estés siguiendo cuando prometiste no hacerlo.**

―Nadie se dará cuenta que te sigo a menos que tu estés gritándolo a los cuatro vientos Serenity sin dejar de lado que no estoy siguiéndote personalmente solo estoy monitoreando tus pensamientos para asegurar que no harás nada fuera de lugar.

―Eres detestable― asegure mientras una risa se escapaba de mis labios al saber que lo que decía era una gran mentira.

―Bueno al menos reconoces que no soy detestable― replico el sin ocultar la burla en su voz.

―¡Sal de mi cabeza ahora mismo ! - grite para mis adentros sabiendo que él sería capaz de escucharlo perfectamente.

Casi había llegado al instituto y por fin estaba sintiendo que Darien ya no estaba dentro de mi mente por raro que sonara podía sentir cada roce que hacía en ella mientras fisgoneaba con cautela.

―¡Serena! A que no adivinas quien ha regresado ― gritaba Mina con alegría, trayendo consigo a Seiya de la mano.

―¡Seiya ! que gusto verte ― dije con alegría mientras lo abrazaba y él me levantaba del suelo para darme vueltas. ― ¡oye me estas mareando! Para de una vez pequeño cachorro ―grite fuertemente, para el asombro de Mina.

― Serena ¡ es tu amigo ! no merece que le llames de ese modo - decía Mina con reproche, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Mina necesito que me dejes a solas con Seiya… ― replique, con mucha amabilidad para no herirla.

―Pero Sere ¡ ya casi entramos ! solo faltan 15 minutos no me digas que te quieres quedar afuera con Seiya y de ser así no creo que le agrade a tu marido― declaro ella con malicia.

― Mina quiero que entres al instituto ahora mismo ― objete autoritariamente y para mi asombro ella giro sobre sus talones sin decir nada al respecto.

― Le diste una orden implícita Serena.. nunca imagine que utilizarías tus poderes con tus propias amigas.

―No tengo poderes Seiya solo tengo terribles dolores de cabeza , por más que como no logro saciarme es como si algo me faltase y siento que de pronto tienes un olor demasiado penetrante.

―Antes de hablar de nada de esto necesito que te desvincules de tu ´´compañero´´ si no el podrá saber de lo que estamos hablando.

―¿ Cómo quieres que haga eso ? la conexión es involuntaria no sé cómo lograr que salga de mi cabeza.

―Puedes… si él es el único que la hizo. tú tienes el poder de cerrar tu mente en cambio el no tiene ese poder TU eres la que puede meterse en su mente y el no puede cerrarla de ningún modo es un libro abierto bombón, Solo tienen que concentrarte.

―¿En que se supone que tengo que concentrarme? no entiendo nada de esto. ― conteste consternada.

―Cierra tu mente. Repítete esa orden en la cabeza y deja la mente en blanco. ― replico el apuntando hacia su cabeza.

Todo este tiempo pensando que Darien era el que tenia poder sobre mi mente, cuando en realidad era al revés. ¿ por qué me concedería esa libertad ?

―Vale, vale señorita no hay tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos mientras más pienses en ello mas alertas le darás sobre lo próximo que sucederá. Y créeme que no nos conviene eso bombón.

Cierro mi mente, cierro mi mente. Solo yo soy capaz de ver dentro de mí. nadie más lo es. Declare tajantemente. Dejando mi mente en blanco.

―El no puede saber nada de lo que te diré Serena. No es conveniente para ti en lo absoluto y si no te lo había dicho fue por temor a que alguien como tú ´´compañero´´ invadiera tu mente y se diera cuenta de quién eres en realidad.

―Seiya me estas asustando así que será mejor que hables de una buena vez―exclame enfadada ante el tono de voz que manejo.

―De pronto la comida no te llena por completo sin mencionar que no tiene el mismo sabor que antes, tienes el oído muy sensible ante cualquier sonido, tu olfato también es mucho más agudo, tu visión te permite ver desde muy lejos en fin todos tus sentidos están mejorando rápidamente sin aparente explicación alguna.

―¿Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto?- bramé colérica al ver que Seiya hacia una pausa.

―Estas entrando a la transición Serena, podría decir que no te queda mucho tiempo antes de que tu corazón se detenga y te conviertas en un vampiro.

―¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo por qué me dices esa mentira. Soy Serenity Tsukino hija de unos simples humanos. Nunca he sido mordida por un vampi…. ― las palabras murieron en mis labios en cuanto pronuncie lo ultimo Darien me había mordido ese maldito me había convertido ¡ en un monstruo !

―¿Cuándo te mordió? No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras Serena. Si te tan solo bebió de tu sangre sin drenarte temo decirte que él no tiene nada que ver con tu transición puede que solo la haya adelantado. Pero tarde o temprano sucedería eres una vampira pura naciste siendo en lo que te convertirás. Tu eres diferente a los de tu propia raza Serena no eres como ellos tú tienes el cristal que puede determinar cuál será la dimensión más poderosa. Hace años que las dos dimensiones te han buscado sin cesar es por ello que tus padres te escondieron entre los humanos.

Mi mente aun no asimilaba las palabras de Seiya. Yo no podía ser una de esas criaturas sanguinarias y nunca lo seria.

―Serena nadie puede saber quién eres en realidad. Estarías poniendo en peligro no solo a tu propia raza si no a todas las que radican. Si tu cristal es fusionado con el equivocado su poder será desmesurado sin siquiera dar lugar a un contra ataque. Darien tiene un cristal y Diamante también ten por seguro que los dos están hambrientos del poder que les otorgaría el tuyo. ― declaro él con voz severa. Para después intentar acercarse a mí.

―¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA! Quiero que te me dejes sola Seiya no eres más que un mentiroso . Tú no eres diferente a Rei solo me han ocultado las cosas ´´por mi bien´´ se pueden ir a la mierda TODOS. ―

―Serena aun podemos huir… nosotros podemos iniciar una vida juntos tu y yo solamente. Lejos de todo esto.

―No eres más que otro farsante ¿ pero sabes de qué me doy cuenta ahora ? que solo me protegías por el supuesto cristal que tengo y temo decirte que ni yo misma se donde está. Así que pierdes el tiempo.

―Bombón no me hagas esto… yo no te he protegido solo por el cristal lo he hecho porque te ame desde la primera vez que te vi, mis sentimientos hacia ti no son una farsa tienes que creerme. ― me dijo él con voz quebrada acercándose muy lentamente hacia mí.

―No me conmueves Seiya no después de esto―asegure con voz trémula. ― quiero que me dejes sola .

― Pero..pero Serena no te puedo dejar así necesitas que alguien cuide de ti y más ahora.

― Ya la escuchaste cachorro faldero será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez Serenity está bajo mi protección y nada podrá sucederle. ― aseguro Darien caminando con tranquilidad hacia mí para posar un brazo protector sobre mi hombro.

―Recuerda lo que te dije Serena ― y tan pronto como Seiya pronuncio esas palabras se fue caminando rápidamente dejándome aun más confusa sobre mi situación.

―¿Me podrías explicar quién te ayudo a poner la barrera en tu mente? No puedes hacer eso pequeña es peligroso para ambos, si tan solo sintieras el terror que me provoco el no sentirte borrarías esa expresión tranquila de tu rostro.

Tenía que concentrarse para poder ver lo que Darien si lo que Seiya le había dicho era verdad podría sentir perfectamente sus emociones e incluso ver dentro de su mente. Lo único que hacía falta era aprender hacerlo, y ahora mismo practicaría en ello.

Me tomo tan solo unos pocos intentos adentrarme en su mente y miles de recuerdos pasaron como flashes y puede sentir cada sensación que le producían cada uno de ellos Darien tenía dos recuerdos centrales uno donde tocaba a una pequeña bebe que enrosco su pequeña manita al pulgar con el que el tocaba su mejilla brindándole una dulce sonrisa y el siguiente me sorprendió aun mas al ver que yo era parte en este, nunca pensé que el haberme encontrado significase tanto para él. Pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue la similitud de sus emociones ante los dos recuerdos Ternura, protección, plenitud, alegría tan solo esos dos recuerdos eran una avalancha de emociones casi idénticas que incluso podría denominar como amor… necesitaba seguir urdiendo en su mente para obtener las respuestas que me eran negadas pero estaba completamente debilitada.

― ¡Serena! Cara no sé qué es lo que te sucede no me dejas entrar en tu mente tienes un bloqueo y tan solo puedo sentir tus emociones así que será mejor que me digas que es lo que te tiene de este modo.

―No es nada ― asegure , cansada mientras me dirigía hacia una banca cercana.

―Te guste o no iremos a casa ahora mismo cara no soy ajeno ante tu debilidad― me contradijo tajantemente para tomarme entre sus brazos y teletransportarnos rápidamente a ambos. Extrañamente me sentía cómoda al tenerlo cerca.

―Sere mírame por favor tienes que decirme que te sucede cariño estas pálida ― pude escuchar como hizo una pausa para decir lo siguiente mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos intentando atraer mi atención ―no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme ahora Cara necesito que estés conmigo. ― podía sentir su dolor perfectamente y era sincero no había rastro de mentira en sus palabras.

No podría seguir ocultándoselo por mucho más tiempo reflexione para mis adentros y su angustia era sincera.

―Estoy en transición Darien― confesé en un susurro rasposo que apenas y salió de mi garganta, pude ver la expresión atónita en sus ojos y como me observo por unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna para después sentarse poniéndome en sus piernas. Mientras se quitaba la camisa de un tirón y recostar mi cabeza en su hombro.

―Tienes que beber Serena― me ordeno el suavemente acariciando mis cabellos.

―No, no puedo hacerlo Darien tu.. tu estas débil no has tomado sangre y tampoco has.

―Calla. Solo tienes que beber es lo único que importa.

toda mi resistencia se fue por la borda, lo único que pude hacer fue enterrar mis incisivos en su piel mientras succionaba vorazmente sin descanso era un hambre totalmente desconocida que despertaba otras sensaciones en mi cuerpo , y sin siquiera darme cuenta ya tenía mis piernas enredadas en su cintura e inconscientemente comencé a restregarme contra el sintiendo como su entrepierna se endurecía debajo de mi pidiendo ser liberada. De inmediato Darien me tomo del trasero fuertemente mientras un gruñido gutural se escapaba de su garganta.

―Tienes que parar de hacer eso Cara― susurro contra mi oído― ya es suficiente con sentir tu boca en mi piel.

Lo ignore completamente y seguí moviendo las caderas contra él, sin dejar de beber de su sangre tenía que parar de beber y lo sabia pero el deseo que siento junto con el hambre no me permiten dejar de seguir haciendo lo mismo. Darien no me decía nada sobre parar aunque yo misma pudiera sentir que el ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes pero su deseo de saciarme era mucho más grande. Me costó un gran esfuerzo pero por fin me separe de él tenía los ojos entrecerrados sonriéndome levemente.

―¿Estas mejor Serenity ? ― pregunto con voz átona, mientras levantaba su mano acariciando mi mejilla descendiendo por mis labios, limpiando con sus dedos los resquicios de sangre que tenía en las comisuras.

―Si gracias a ti lo estoy Darien― replique llena de vitalidad, y darme cuenta que la sangre aun brotaba por su hombro que ahora bajaba a borbotones. ― Darien la sangre sigue fluyendo sin cesar dije desconcertada al ver los dos cortes que le había hecho.

―Tienes que lamer la herida una vez que dejas de tomar para que esta pueda cerrar― contesto el volviendo a tomar la compostura aparentando que estaba fuerte como un toro cuando sabía que no era así.

―Yo lo hare ― replique segura de mi misma acercándome de nuevo hacia él.

―No. ―afirmo duramente― necesito que te alejes de mi por ahora Serenity.

―No me interesa lo que quieras o no Darien a este paso terminaras sin gota de sangre por tu terquedad . ― conteste autoritariamente sentándome a su lado para lamer la herida que yo misma había provocado. Pero al ver la sangre escurriendo por su torso no pude más que comenzar a lamer cada gota de ella descendiendo y demorándome al llegar a donde estaba su torso cincelado, pude sentir como se contrajeron sus músculos al sentir mi lengua acariciándolos.

―Tienes que parar Serenity, si sigues así no puedo asegurarte que me mantenga célibe por más tiempo.

―No quiero que lo hagas―conteste relamiéndome las últimas gotas de sangre que tenía en los labios.

―Tampoco te puedo garantizar que me resistiré a consumar la unión definitiva, tienes que estar consciente que una vez que de este paso nada ni nadie nos podrá separar seremos uno mismo nuestras almas se unirán hasta el final de nuestras vidas. No quiero que después me culpes por una unión que tu no querías… y que solo aceptaste por el calor del momento. Aunque sea lo que más desee no puedo aprovecharme de tu reciente transición.

Podía leer sus pensamientos sin esfuerzo alguno, Sus palabras eran honestas llenas de temor al saber que me daba la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Aunque por fuera intentará mantener la convicción por dentro su mente estaba disputando la batalla del aprovechar la oportunidad que yo le brindaba para por fin retenerme con él, pero por otro lado no quería aprovecharse de la situación y arrastrarme a una situación de la cual no estaba totalmente segura.

―Pase lo que pase. Estoy segura de lo que quiero en este momento y lo único que quiero es estar contigo tu serás el único que decida si forjas el vinculo.

―Ven aquí Cara― me ordeno con voz seductora― ya no hay vuelta atrás suceda lo que suceda no habrá más mentiras entre nosotros.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――-

¿Qué les pareció ?

Sé que he tardado dos meses en aparecer cof* cof* Pero la inspiración no se puede forzar y no había querido aparecer y siento que se está tomando unas vacaciones sin mi autorización y mas con todo que se me viene encima :´´( planeo terminar la historia muy pronto ( el día que la publique por primera vez ) pero conociendo mi inspiración quien sabe jajajaja soy consciente de que el capitulo está más corto de lo normal pero si me espero a otro ataque de inspiración para alargarlo no hay actualización hasta el próximo año.

Marinerita: jajajjaja me hiciste reír yo también los conozco como antros pero digamos que la palabra no me gusta mucho porque aquí nosotros los conocemos como ´´antros de vicio´´ lo cual es cierto jajaja pero preferí cambiar ese detalle pues Darien creo que ya se esta reivindicando un poquito según yo.

Ttika: enserio que siento tardar tanto pero la musa me impide parecer cada 7 días y no puedo retenerla espero y te gustara este pequeño capitulo.

 **Gracias por leer lectores fantasma ! ya casi viene el final y espero y aparezcan ajajja nos leemos**


End file.
